No Smoke Without Fire
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: After shooting Paddy Doyle, Jane Rizzoli is in Maura Isles' bad books. But how're they both really feeling? Can they resolve their problems? Only time will tell... Romance and Rizzles will appear later in the story! Because it is a must.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all :) This is my first Rizzoli and Isles story, and I really hope you all like it! **

**AN: Right, so this is set after the last episode of season 2 and essentially it's my idea of what happens next. I don't know much if anything about season 3, so this is in no way full of spoilers for future episodes. The song is taken from the musical 'Matilda the Musical' which is currently showing in London's west end. Please don't judge the first line; it's needed for the whole song to work with the story! I don't know exactly how many chapters this will be; I'll just see where the inspiration takes me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I own the song 'Naughty' which belongs to Tim Minchin and his crew from Matilda. **

_Jack and Jill; went up the hill; to fetch a pail of water. So they say…_

She watched from a small distance outside the room as Maura Isles worked away at their recent case. It had been a week since that horrible incident which concluded when Jane shot Patrick Doyle. That was the moment that changed her life. Korsak tried to tell her that anyone would have done the same, that it was only a matter of time, but if it had been anyone else then she wouldn't be stood outside the autopsy room trying to avoid Maura's gaze right now.

Jane knew that Maura wouldn't forgive her, at least not quickly. She hadn't spoken to Jane since telling her to go away at the scene of the shooting and went through Frost at the scene of a homicide. Frost was in there right now, attempting to keep his lunch down and Maura was talking him through the body, explaining what had happened, and she seemed perfectly normal. Jane couldn't decide whether to be angry or jealous or even upset, but whatever she was feeling it was far from fair.

She had to do her job; she had no choice in the matter that day. And afterwards she just wanted to be there for Maura, but she was just pushed away from the bleeding man's body. She'd only shot him to disable him, but Maura wouldn't listen, she shouted at everyone to get Jane out, get her away. It was that moment when Jane felt a horrible pain in her chest; she ran outside, in to the fresh air and breathed deeply. But that pain hadn't gone away since that day, even now as she watched her best friend working she felt it, and she just couldn't understand it...

…_Their subsequent fall was inevitable…_

This body frightened Maura. Not that she would admit that of course, she was never scared, at least not of the dead people she worked with every day, but for some reason she felt ever so cold. Something wasn't right. She felt anxious, as if something was wrong – really wrong. This was their first proper case since Patrick was shot; even the thought of it hurt; but that wasn't what this was about. Truth be told, she didn't know what this was about and that was what frightened her the most – Maura Isles knew everything. She knew that the composition of the brain is 77-78% water, 10-12% lipids, 8% protein, 1% carbs, 2% soluble organics, 1% inorganic salt. She even knew that the hair curling iron was patented by Theora Stephens on October 21st, 1980. But she didn't know why; for the first time; she was losing her touch.

As she did the autopsy on this young woman's body she found herself missing things, having to go back. Of course she managed to hide this from Frost, making clever little links in her speech – and he spent most of the time looking away. Jane would've realised though, she'd have told Maura she needed to take a break; and then when Maura disagreed she'd practically drag her to the canteen where Angela would force coffee upon them. Maura hadn't been to the canteen for a week now; she hadn't spoken to Angela for a week, she hadn't been in the same room as Jane outside of work for a week. In a week she'd lost her life.

_It wasn't their fault; they were written that way…_

Okay so she'd lied her way in here. But she had to see him, she had to know. Maura wasn't talking to her now, and watching her in the autopsy room had only made Jane feel even guiltier about Patrick. And now she could see him, she could see why Maura would be so upset; she could understand how she had every right to hate Jane.

She couldn't stay long, partly because it hurt so much, and partly because she knew Maura would be leaving BPD soon and coming over to the hospital. But she needed to apologise to him, and she knew it would never be done when he woke up – if he woke up. So here she was, walking in to Paddy Doyle's hospital room, about to… say sorry….

"What's she doing here?" there was a muffled shout from outside the room that made Jane stand up with a start. She was early, Maura was early. This would only mean trouble for Jane. They'd discovered a new side to Maura since this had all happened, a side that was very protective over Patrick, and very angry at Jane. "Get out Jane."

Something made Jane freeze at that moment. She could see the hurt in Maura's eyes as she glared at Jane. It was a hurt that burned right through her heart; there was nothing she could do – her friend was as far from herself as she could be and yet there was nothing she could do to solve her problems.  
"Jane! Leave! I told them they didn't need to use force, don't make me regret it…" Maura continued, causing Jane to move from her stationary moment. She started walking towards the doors, staring at the floor and wondering how she had managed to mess up so badly. Just before she left, Jane turned around to see her best friend holding her biological father's hand.  
"Maura I'm…" She began, her hands shaking and sweating with nervousness. The pain in her chest had got worse again, and her breathing increased.  
"GET OUT!" The doctor shouted, making Jane jump backwards and nod; leaving before she made things any worse.

_Innocent Victims of their Story._

Walking in to the hospital, Maura was still thinking over the events of that day - how she'd felt having to face Jane at the crime scene, the anger that bubbled up followed by that strange feeling she felt for the rest of the day. The fact she was unable to discover the cause of death yet was bad enough, but not having Jane to help her…

Jane. Maura had to rub her eyes and check again, she was there, in the room with Patrick Doyle. Immediately she found that anger resurfacing as she turned to the security guard standing outside the room. "What's she doing here?" she asked him. The guard looked shocked and rather confused, Maura felt bad for a moment – it wasn't really his fault. Her instincts were to protect her father, not that she was sure why, but Jane was the one that shot him – didn't they know that?  
"I'm awfully sorry Dr Isles; she showed her badge and said she was your colleague… would you like me to remove her from the premises?" he questioned, obviously not having been in the job too long. Despite a slight part of her wanting to see this guy trying to force Jane out of the hospital, but she felt sorry for the guy enough as it was.  
"No, sorry it's not your fault. I obviously wasn't clear enough to any of you." As she finished her sentence she walked in to the room. Once the door was closed the looked up to see Jane Rizzoli again, sat beside Paddy Doyle's bed. "Get out Jane," she began, hoping she wouldn't have to shout at her once again. Despite everything, she still found it difficult to shout at Jane; despite all the anger, the pain she'd caused and the hurt Maura felt, it was still difficult to be mad at Jane.

However, Jane didn't move. Well, she stood up, and then stayed there. She was looking at Maura, and Maura found herself glaring back almost uncontrollably at Jane as she didn't move. But something confused her; Jane didn't look angry, she looked upset – painfully upset, worse than Maura had ever seen her. Why was she here? What on earth brought her to the hospital, in the room of the man she had shot? And why was she, right now, making Maura feel even worse. That feeling she couldn't make out was screaming at her, pumping out of her at some extreme rate, and at the same time making her anger even worse. "Jane! Leave! I told them they didn't need to use force, don't make me regret it…" At that, Detective Rizzoli looked down at the floor and started moving towards the door. Maura moved around her, making her way to sit down beside the comatose man and took his hand gently. Still none of this made sense to her, but she continued as she was. Suddenly something made her look up, Jane had started speaking to her, and Maura couldn't take this right now. She found herself shouting again, "GET OUT!" This time it worked, and Jane was gone.

The door shut behind her and Maura watched her walk passed the room and leave the ward. Immediately she felt something on her cheek and she moved her hand up to feel it. A damp sensation fell on her fingertips – she was crying; why was she crying? Why were so many things happening that she couldn't explain? What was happening to them?

**Really hoping this works and you've all enjoyed reading the first chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanksss **

**Steph xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Erm… wow! Thank you for the great response to the first chapter, certainly gave me inspiration to continue! I can't always promise updates quite this quickly, but I had chapter 2 written and thought you might like it now, seeing as I'm not likely to get on again before tomorrow night. **

**Shoutouts to Shannon and Cr00 (I wasn't able to respond to your reviews, and Cr00 – I haven't decided yet! You'll have to read and find out ;) ). And also to RavenSkyAngel and Palestra for reviewing.**

**I would just like to add massive thank yous to Katniss17 who has been beta reading for me; and to dreamingofabetterday for helping come up with a title. Couldn't have got this up without you two :)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**

_Like Romeo and Juliet…_

A new start; a new day. For the 8th night in a row Jane had found herself with very little sleep, but she was beginning to get used to it (and everyone else was learning not to question her on it as well.) The light of day slowly began to seep in through the gaps in the blinds and she couldn't face lying in bed any longer. As she slid out of bed a picture caught her eye and made her stop in her tracks. The last picture her and Maura took together – she'd been forced in to a dress again and Maura looked rather smug about the whole situation, but whatever the picture showed at first glance they were both happy, happy to be spending time together. Jane missed that, she missed the look when Maura managed to persuade Jane to do something that really wasn't like her. She missed the constant correction of her grammar and useless facts about everything… Jane hadn't learnt anything new in days!

That pain was back again, as she remembered all those good times they'd had it was getting too much. She made her way to the shower, hoping it would clear her head and let her get on with the case – as best she could with no communication with the ME. There she was again – thinking about Maura. It was like whatever she did the woman would not leave her alone! She wanted this to drive her mad, she wanted to get away from Maura… but she couldn't, she wanted Maura with her – she wanted her best friend back.

'_Twas written in the stars before they even met…_

Maura was already in work. She'd not slept the past week either, but she had a better use of makeup than Jane did. This case was bothering her as well as everything else last night – she'd still not worked out what she could have missed and so once again she found herself in front of the body trying to retrace the autopsy. Her eyes drifted up from the body to the spot where Jane would usually be stood, making some sort of unhelpful comment – at least Maura would claim them unhelpful, secretly they often spurred something in her brain – a fact, a little piece of information… and then it would all be solved. She didn't want to admit it, but there was a small possibility the missing piece here was Detective Rizzoli. If that was the case, then she would have to find another way around this, because this case would not change what Jane had done.

Frost walked in a few minutes later, no doubt having been sent up here by Jane to get the answers that Maura didn't have.  
"Morning Detective Frost," she looked up, forcing a smile on. "Sorry, still working on it. Difficult on this, whoever did it knew what they were doing." He was fairly easy to convince, given that he had spent very little time working with Maura before now.  
"Sure it wasn't the knife?" Maura sighed, that was about the third time she'd been asked that question.  
"No. She was stabbed post mortem. After death. She was already dead. Okay?" Sometimes people really didn't understand the way she worked, and that frustrated her – a lot.  
"Sorry, I was just suggesting…" Frost began, and Maura felt herself getting angry all over again.  
"Suggesting would assume you had no better information. I told you that yesterday. If you have nothing better to say just let me work this one out. The knife was a decoy; now go tell Korsak that once again." After he'd left she had to pause; she'd snapped again…!

_That love and fate (and a touch of stupidity)…_

Jane couldn't help but listen in to the conversation happening between Barry Frost and Vince Korsak a few feet away from her. They must have thought she was too busy with work to hear what was going on but as soon as Maura's name was mentioned she tuned in.  
"…I just began to talk about what we'd been discussing yesterday, about the knife, and she kinda snapped at me." Frost explained to him. Of course he wouldn't have this conversation with Jane – nobody spoke to Jane about Maura now, it was a touchy subject as far as anyone was concerned.  
"And you think this is because of the Paddy Doyle thing?" Nice cover line Korsak, real nice. Of course it was because of that, but Jane didn't realise Maura was being so off with other people, she was sure it was just her. When she'd been watching her working yesterday everything seemed so normal, other than the fact she wasn't with her.  
"I don't think it's just Jane that's struggling here…" Frost answered. What was he trying to get at? Did Maura want to sort things out too? Surely not, because if she did then last night wouldn't have happened.  
"They really are avoiding each other…" Korsak began, "But I still don't think there's anything we can do – it's up to them at the end of the day."

He was right, it was up to them, but Jane was… well she was scared. Scared of Maura? It was almost something to laugh at if she was able to laugh right now. But she really was, because her best friend was even more hurt than she had realised and yet if she tried to go near her, tried to talk, she would just be pushed away. Maura needed someone she trusted right now, and Jane needed to find that person, because if it couldn't be her then it had to be someone else… she just needed to work out who. So before the guys came back, Jane grabbed her jacket and went down to the coffee shop – she needed a break.

_Would rob them of their hope of living happily._

Hours came and went, and Maura shut herself in her office eventually. This was pointless, she was getting nowhere right now and she couldn't deal with other people, even the dead ones. It was at times like these when she'd usually phone Jane, make her come up whatever she was doing and just tell her everything she felt, but she didn't have anyone to do that with right now, she'd lost the only person she could really trust to talk to –at least she thought she could trust…. Maybe she couldn't trust anyone now, people aren't as true as they can seem.

Eventually Dr Isles stood up and began to head to find food. Lunchtime had almost been and gone without her realising and however much she didn't feel hungry, she still knew she had to eat for the sake of her nutrient content. She'd left in such a rush that morning she'd forgotten to pick something up before she left, so this time she was going to have to go to the coffee shop. Really she didn't know why she'd been avoiding that place; it wasn't exactly Angela's fault that any of this had happened; so off she went.

As she wandered down the corridor, her heals clicking in an even pattern, she thought over what she fancied eating this time. She walked in to the canteen without really looking up from her stare at the floor – it seemed the best way to avoid random conversations and people asking the dreaded 'How're you bearing up?'

Of course because she hadn't looked up, she hadn't noticed Jane sat at a table, also staring down but at a cup of coffee instead. Angela had just left Jane and moved back to the counter, looking slightly shocked at Maura's presence.  
"Maura! How're you? Hardly seen you at home…" Of course, Angela did live in her side house, but Maura spent most of her time in her room at the moment to avoid conversation. She'd come close to asking Angela to leave but something had, thankfully, stopped her. After a deep breath, she looked up to face Jane's mother properly and turned her smile on again.  
"Sorry, been at the hospital a lot as you can imagine… and now this case is taking over a bit." She added her order on the end of that, which was duly noted down.  
"Yeh Jane mentioned you were struggling…" Mrs Rizzoli began the sentence but trailed off, obviously questioning how sensible that was. "Sorry Dr Isles, didn't think." Maura shook her head, not wanting to reply in case she said something she regretted. How did Jane know she was struggling? She'd not told anyone that, and she was sure she'd convinced Frost otherwise. Obviously something was being said behind her back, something that Jane had picked up on and now she was questioning it. "Listen, if you need to talk about anything I'm usually around love. We don't have to mention anything you don't want to, you know me, I'll talk about anything." Angela's eyes drifted from Maura to something behind her. Instinctively Maura turned round to see what was happening, and only then did she spot Jane sat at the table, staring in to a cup of coffee and stirring it every now and then. Her face was pale, she looked ill, and she was barely moving from her current position.

Quickly she turned back round, away from Jane and back to the counter. It was obvious that Jane had asked her mother to speak to Maura, but this didn't bother her too much, honestly she needed somebody supporting her, even if it was the mother of the person causing all these problems.  
"Thank you Mrs Rizzoli. Thank you…" She replied eventually, and walked over to a seat away from Jane. She sat down and leant on the table, secretly looking at Jane in the corner of her vision. Once again she noticed that aggravating, unidentifiable feeling creeping back up to meet her, and that damp feeling on her cheek. She internally cursed herself for breaking down in public and wiped her face quickly, but not before Jane had looked up and noticed.

**Chapter 3 is work in progress, and will be up as soon as possible. Let me know what you think of chapter 2 :) Love to you all**

**Steph xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another pretty quick update, I'm impressed even with myself! Anyway, enough of that – back to you amazing guys and your response to this! Thank you so much. **

**A big shout out to Swampje, Renkhal and The Joker's Brother for reviewing! **

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own neither Rizzoli and Isles, nor the song. **

_The endings are often a little bit gory._

She was crying. Maura was crying and what was Jane doing about it? Nothing, because she couldn't. She didn't get much time to think about it anyway, because Korsak walked in and looked at both of them. Jane could tell he was judging but just glared back at him and sipped her coffee gently.  
"Jane, Maura, we need you both. We're going back to the crime scene, see if we missed anything." Seriously? He called on them both? Was he trying to cause trouble? Jane sighed and gulped down the rest of her coffee before standing up and grabbing her jacket. Then her mum jumped in.  
"Dr Isles isn't going anywhere till she's eaten. She'll follow you down." There was a slight urge to smile at that point; it was surprising how much power her mum could have over Vince Korsak, who just nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks Ma." Jane whispered and followed Korsak out.

It wasn't far to go back to the scene, so thankfully the car ride wasn't too long. Once they had arrived Jane could focus on the job, talk about the job and nothing but the job, so she felt much more within her comfort zone.  
"What exactly do you think we're looking for Vince?" she asked as they began searching every inch of the living room where they found the body. They'd already been here once, but it wasn't unknown to find something new on a second look.  
"Honestly? No idea. Just a hunch, seeing as Dr Isles is having such a hard time trying to determine cause of death we might be able to find something that gives it away." Jane nodded, that seemed a fair enough reason to her.  
"I'll go check upstairs then…" she replied, and headed up. She'd not been up here last time, left that to the others – so she'd not too much of an idea what she was looking for. She spotted what looked like the main bedroom, so headed in to check it out.

After a while of searching through underwear drawers and trouser pockets, she heard some sort of movement under the bed. Immediately Jane felt for her gun, leaving what she was doing and pointing it where the felt the noise had come from.  
"Frost? Could do with some help up here…" she called, trying not to sound too panicked as she had no idea who or what was under there right now. Both detectives appeared behind her in a few seconds and Jane went to investigate. She slowly lowered herself so the underneath of the bed was visible, and soon realised what was happening. She stood up quickly, and soon enough the man from who had been hiding made himself visible from the other side of the bed, with a gun. 'Keep Calm…' Jane told herself, and let Korsak talk to the guy, who didn't seem like he was going to let them go anytime soon.  
"Put your guns down!" He shouted at them. All 3 exchanged glances, before agreeing they had little choice, and placed their guns down, sliding them away behind them. At least that way if they needed to run for them it might be a little easier.

Jane found herself unable to concentrate on what was being said to them, nor the exchange between the man and Korsak, which was taking place beside her. Instead she was watching the gun – someone had to, and listening for anything downstairs – the last thing they needed was some innocent officers walking in and getting them all shot. Sure enough, she did hear the front door go. 'Damn!' she said, again to herself so as not to tell the guy pointing the gun at them anything. Jane started running through her head who it could be. Who else had Korsak asked down? Or had someone heard something from outside? She didn't have to wait long. The footsteps made their way slowly upstairs, and stopped, just before the door to the bedroom. Jane couldn't turn round, that would probably have them all killed, so she just had to stand there and pray nothing would happen.

BANG! BANG! The guy with the gun was dead.

_I wonder why they didn't just change their story._

Maura stood completely still for 30 seconds, whilst she came to terms with exactly what had just happened. Angela had eventually let her leave to go to the scene, once she was sure that everything was alright and… just generally being Angela. It was a strange arrival – the car was outside, but at first Maura couldn't hear a thing. Then movement from upstairs, and a voice, could be heard. The voice wasn't one she recognised, it was deep and… threatening. And then she heard the dreaded word – "Shoot." That's all she caught, but she knew at that moment that Korsak, Frost and… and Jane… were in trouble. She took the stairs cautiously, and noticed one of their guns was just outside a door at the top of the stairs. Immediately she stopped – this just got worse and worse. Maura listened in, taking notice of what was being said.  
"It wasn't me you know? I didn't kill her. But you think I did now, and that could be a problem…" BANG! That was all she heard, and all she needed to hear. In a split second she reached for the gun, and picked it up. Without even thinking, she turned the corner in to the room and shot. BANG! He was dead.

Now she could relax, now she'd worked out what was happening. Maura placed the gun down on the side and looked to Frost, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Korsak too looked quite shocked, but came over to check she was okay.  
"Honestly, I'm fine. Are you?" He nodded, and explained the first shot had just been a warning shot, but that Maura had probably just saved them all from ending up on the ground.  
"We'll go check there's no more." Frost had finally come to terms with the fact that the ME just saved his bacon and headed out with Korsak, clearly not thinking about leaving Jane with her.

Once they were gone Jane finally looked up. Maura hadn't walked out yet, though she wasn't sure why as she didn't really want to be stood here. She leant back against the doorframe, looking out of the nearby window and keeping quiet, but Jane walked over to her.  
"Maura? Thank you… really… thank you. I thought we were all goners then. So you remember what I taught you huh?" What was she doing? Talking to her like this all of a sudden? Did she really think that this one thing would make it all okay?  
"I didn't do that for you."

**Once again a big thank you for reading, can't express how grateful I am! Let me know what you think,**

**Love to you all :)**

**Steph xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, I came to the conclusion if I didn't upload chapter 4 soon I may be hunted down… sorry! I didn't mean to make you all hate me, or Maura, Maura's lovely! Basically, that line kinda needed to happen to show exactly how out of character she is after what happened at the warehouse (in my story, not in general, I don't know about general!) **

**This chapter and the next is where things come to almost a climax, and then you should be just that little bit happier with me! Because I wrote rather quickly, and chapter 4 isn't very long, chapter 5 is also going up! So you just have to click the little next button and then, I hope, you'll forgive me? **

**Still, thanks for the response and shoutouts to cr00, Drielly Karine – BRAZIL and Gina – Too right, Maura should stop this ;) **

**Disclaimer: Own none of the characters, or songs, or titles, or places…**

_We're told we have to do what we're told, _

Slamming the door, Jane threw herself on to the couch. Korsak had forced her to go home less than 2 hours after they'd returned from the crime scene because she was, in his words, 'completely distracted from the job'. She couldn't argue with that, she did completely ignore them after the incident at the house, but she wasn't incapable of working! A swift argument followed before she was practically thrown out of BPD, and now she was stuck back home with a bottle of beer and the TV. To most people of course, that wouldn't have seemed like such a bad idea, but right now Jane hated being home – gave her too much time to think about all the crap going on in her life.

And now she had time to reflect over what Maura had said earlier. Even thinking about it she had to grab her chest to try and calm the pain, it had really hurt being pushed off once again by her friend, especially now she knew how bad she was hurting. Jane pulled her phone out and began to scroll down the contacts, habitually stopping when she reached Maura. Sighing, she hovered her thumb over the call button and muttered to herself over and over, 'Goodness sake Jane, it's Maura not Hoyt!' Yet for some reason she still found it difficult to call the doctor. It took a good 15 minutes before she finally pressed the button, and lifted her phone up, entirely expecting to reach voicemail when Maura saw it was her.

_But surely…_

Everyone hates that call, Maura even more than anyone else she knew. Because when the hospital calls and the conversation begins with "Dr Isles, we need you to come in to the hospital straight away," she knew exactly what they meant. Maura stood up and grabbed her coat, heading out of her office –informing someone she was leaving and getting out as soon as possible. As she left she noticed Jane storming to her car, with Korsak following and seemingly trying to calm her down, good luck to him. The detail pretty much passed her by as she got in the car and headed to the hospital, even though something rung slightly odd about the situation.

As she entered the hospital, a horrible feeling fell over Maura Isles. Her pace increased as she sensed she hadn't much time left to get there, and she arrived as ICU before she'd even realised how quick she'd been running. The nurse buzzed her in, a sympathetic look falling over her face and the silence haunting Maura.  
"Tell me; just tell me, what's going on?" Despite how she was feeling, somehow Maura managed to show how determined she was to get a straight answer from the staff. However the nurse didn't answer, and just turned in the direction of Patrick Doyle, causing Maura to follow her gaze. Shaking her head, Maura ran over to the doctors who were preparing to turn off his machines. "Stop! No one gave you permission!" The same nurse who let her in came over to stop her interfering but the consultant looked over to them and stopped momentarily.  
"All the tests show he is brain dead. The blood loss must have been too much for his body, I'm sorry Dr Isles, but he's gone. We'll give you 2 minutes to say your goodbyes." He nodded to all the other staff who moved back to give her space.

2 minutes passed quicker than they'd ever gone before. She didn't say anything, other than a goodbye when the doctors returned; she couldn't. Truthfully she didn't know what to say to the man, it's not like they'd got to know each other that well and she hadn't had much time to prepare for the moment. She watched on as they switched everything off, silent tears falling gently. Once the machines had fallen quiet the staff left again, and Maura found herself alone once again. Her phone suddenly began to vibrate in her pocket.  
"Now, now they decide they need me in work…" Maura muttered to herself, pulling her phone out and reading the ID. "Jane…" the name felt almost like a comfort as she said it, and for some reason she found herself answering.

_Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty._

__**Read on, read on! And let me know what you think,**

**Love to you all,**

**Steph xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: If you've opened this chapter up, and not read chapter 4, go back! I uploaded them both today as I have written quickly and felt I needed to make up for being so horrible in chapter 3, still sorry!**

**If you've just come from chapter 4, then hey! Glad you made it this far! Hopefully after this chapter you will all be able to forgive me. I rather enjoyed writing this – not the first bit so much, but definitely the end.**

**Thanks for reading, no shoutouts on here as I uploaded chapter 4 also, but thank you for continuing to read!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned, just borrowed. **

_Just because you find that life's not fair…_

"Maura? You answered? No… silly statement. Sorry, I'll start again. Erm, hi…" Silently, Jane cursed herself. What was wrong with her? She sounded like a nervous schoolgirl trying to speak to a guy for the first time. Jane could feel her hands shaking and her palms sweating as she waited for an answer. There wasn't any, not straight away; all she could hear was a silence in the background, too quiet for her office. The silence was followed by a small sob; one that Jane could hear was trying to be supressed by… Maura. "Maura? Talk to me. What's happening? Maura!" Jane stood up, beginning to panic more and more. She paced her apartment, trying to work out what was going on here; not enough evidence dammit! She needed Maura to reply. "Come on Maur, please…"

Frankie! Maybe he'd know. If Maura had left work she would have told someone where she was going. If it was something serious, then it would be all over Boston PD by now and so Frankie would know. Frost and Korsak probably wouldn't answer the phone to her right now, considering they pretty much told her if she dared contact them about work… no, she didn't have time for this right now. Maura was more important. It took a few moments before she could bring herself to hang up the phone, but it was clear that she wasn't going to get a response from her. Instead, she phoned her brother, praying he would have an answer to her. Praying that nothing awful was happening…

_It doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it._

She wanted to answer, she really did, but every time she opened her mouth to speak, nothing happened. It seemed easier to listen to Jane than to see her, just hearing her voice had almost calmed her down, made her feel better. The way she used to feel before… all of this. But then she looked back to Doyle and realised, this was her fault. She'd killed him.  
"Dammit Jane, why did you have to go and ruin everything?" Maura said, slightly louder than she meant to.  
"I didn't mean it…" the voice behind her made Maura jump and turn round. Her next reaction was not what she expected. Jane was here, she had actually had the cheek to come to the hospital, again? How had she even… no, come on Maura, you know the answer to that. Jane's clever, granted not in the same way as her, but she wasn't a detective for nothing.

She hadn't expected such an anger to build up in her, but for some reason here she was. Maura could feel her fists clenching tighter as Jane walked towards her.  
"Maura, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't have… I couldn't have… I'm sorry. Please, let me be here for you. You're my best friend and I…" She couldn't hear anymore. It was driving her mad, the whole lot. She couldn't justify why, not to herself anyway, but all of a sudden she found words climbing in to her head – a response was forming.  
"You didn't have what? A choice? There's always a choice Jane! You betrayed me, my 'best friend', the one person I believed I could trust and you claim you had no choice! You do know what you've done don't you? Or do you just think you can apologise and grab me back again?" She shocked even herself, but she could see Jane pull back. "Yes Jane, I can actually speak for myself."

_If you always take it on the chin and wear it; nothing will change._

Jane had never doubted Maura couldn't speak for herself. She had plenty enough evidence against that theory, that was not what was in question here. What had shocked her had been the response she had got from someone she never believed capable of being quite so angry. Maura had always been reasonable, she'd always been the one of them that would settle out an argument and show Jane it wasn't all that bad. Jane didn't have that capability; she knew she didn't, which meant that right now… they were really arguing. This was more than ignoring each other now, and suddenly it was quite realistic.

"You really think I'm that cold hearted don't you? I'm not as selfish as you seem to make out Maura! I came here to be with you, not to finish off what I started or whatever the hell you think the problem is. I wanted to apologise, I wanted to sort things out and I wanted to be here for you because I KNOW how difficult this must be for you. I've seen people in this situation so many times before, and yet none of them have affected me quite as much as you have, in fact nowhere as near! You know, I've spent the past week or so completely out of it, driving everyone I know completely mad because all I could think about was you, and how I let you down! But if that's not how you see it… fine. All I want is for you to be okay." Jane found herself hitting the side with her fist, getting increasingly angry, but more with herself than Maura.

_Even if you're little you can do a lot…_

At that moment Maura found herself stopping and thinking. Jane was right, that was exactly how she'd been portraying this and yet it was far from the truth. "No Jane. I don't think you're that cold hearted, I don't think you're selfish, I don't think you wanted to hurt me. In fact I don't hate you in any way, I just want to! I should hate you; I should hate your guts for killing Doyle and for making everything this way, but I can't! I want to not trust you, but every time I think about it it's like I'm convincing myself of something that's not the truth. I don't know what you've done to me Jane Rizzoli, but I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" Maura stepped forward, anticipating Jane's next move and fell in to her arms. A slightly shocked Jane slowly wrapped her arms around her and Maura suddenly felt her tense body relax in the clasp of her friend's arms. A gentle kiss was placed on her forehead between Jane whispering 'I'm sorry' repeatedly in her ear. Maura looked up and took in the pained look in Jane's eyes, suddenly realising how much blame she had placed on her.  
"You'll always be more than my best friend, and I'm sorry for how I reacted. Don't be hurt, please don't be hurt…" She began to stand up, but Jane pulled her back.  
"That's my line… don't steal it." A smile crept on Maura's face as Jane's normal responses returned – this is what she'd missed.

As they stood there, still as anything, something washed across her mind. That feeling, that horrible confusing feeling had gone. It had been replaced by something else, this was sweet and lovely feeling that she'd felt before, only now she knew what it was. What she didn't realise was how at the same time, Jane was coming to the same conclusion as her – they both knew, all of a sudden…  
"I love you."

**It was such a relief to be able to get to this point in the story! This isn't the end by the way, there is much more to come as the story develops. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Love to you all,**

**Steph xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Okay, it's written! I feel I have made a few people slightly happier by ending the angry stuff? Glad to see it! Thanks for all your response again, really makes me feel happy :D**

**I should add – Don't think I made it clear that they both said "I love you" at the end of chapter 5, apologies! Have incorporated the idea in to this chapter. **

**Shoutouts to RavenSkyAngel, Cr00 (You've helped me out with the story progression, thanks!), Tenaji, mymariska and Shannon (Season 3 begins on 5****th**** June!) Thanks for your lovely reviews.**

_Mustn't let a little thing like little stop you;_

Her face seemed paler than normal, Maura noticed as she watched Jane sleeping. The last few hours were difficult to process, even for someone with Maura's brain. The fact that Jane had reciprocated her love, that they'd both been in such a deeply horrible place for what seemed like an eternity and yet they'd both been… in love. She still couldn't quite comprehend the fact that Jane really did love her back, that when they'd both said it neither of them had been shocked; they'd just… returned home. Nothing much had been said since that moment, it wasn't time for talking; more for… adjusting, accepting and realising what was happening with them. They could both accept the silence, because they knew it wasn't an awkward one, they knew the other wasn't going anywhere – it was pure love.

And now Maura sat here, watching as Jane slept peacefully and clearly for the first time in quite a few days. Feelings of guilt washed over her every time she noticed another form of weakness she had caused in Jane. She honestly couldn't quite conclude how Jane could love her, after all she had ignored her for a week, and then... Another sigh crept out of Maura as she realised what she'd said to Jane after essentially saving her life - that must have hurt. Of course she had done it for her, that wasn't just any old instinct; it was instinct to save the one she loved. Maura smiled gently as everything started to become clearer to her, but she still had a lot to apologise for. She had her friend back, she had... Jane.

_If you sit around and let them get on top;_

When Jane woke up she realised it had got dark. She could just make out the time on the TV clock - 23:10. She'd been asleep a long time... She certainly didn't mind with the dream she had just had... No, that wasn't a dream. Looking round she noticed Maura sleeping rather uncomfortably as Jane had been leaning against her after she fell asleep. "sorry..." she whispered gently and moved herself to allow Maura to lie across the length of the sofa. Standing up, Jane grabbed a blanket and lay it over her sleeping friend, sitting down on the floor beside her so as not to be too far away. As she sat she noticed a pencil and notepad had fallen on the floor, she was certain she hadn't left that there the previous night.

_Jane,_

_I want to write this, because I know if I try to talk to you you'll just tell me to shut up, because you're like that - I like that. But sometimes, like now, I just need to say it straight. _

_I told you I love you, and I meant it - every letter. It all makes sense to me now, why I couldn't accept what you'd done - because I didn't want to. I knew that I should be angry with you and I got angry for not being angry... So I just pushed it out. Everything I've said, or not said; done or not done, I didn't mean it up until the moment I could see the truth in it all. _

_I want you to know that if you can't forgive me, I understand that. But I hope you can, because I really miss having you hanging around informing me how my google mouth is making no sense, or nudging me when someone is being sarcastic and I haven't quite noticed. _

_Finally, I need you to know I don't blame you - you had to do it, the plan didn't work and you had no choice. I do know that, I always know that. _

_I love you, forever and always,_

_Maura xx_

"Oh Maura..." Jane stroked her thumb over the page, thinking how hard this must have been for her to write. "We will be okay, I'll make sure of it."

She watched for a while, not wanting to leave the side of the woman she loved. Love; wow. It had come to her with such a shock she hadn't really had time to think it over yet. So many times she'd heard people go on about how when you're in love, you know it and she'd taken it as a load of rubbish – now she knew otherwise. It was a painful experience though, realising it. That past week she'd been in agony, pure mental agony, and no one could tell her why. The pain had chipped away, until that moment in the hospital when they'd both come to realise it. And they both said it, simultaneously the words fell out of their mouths. _I love you. _She knew now it was what she's always wanted, and now Jane had her, she had Maura – forever.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Maura; nothing at all."

_You might as well be saying you think that it's okay;_

A tiny wave of panic fell over Maura when she woke and couldn't see Jane. Had she freaked out after last night? Had she realised she didn't love her? It was morning; she must have slept for a long time! Maura shook her head, telling herself to slow down and think logically. Suddenly she remembered the note she had written the night before. The pad was lying on the table, not the arm of the sofa where she had carefully placed it. In fact the note... Wasn't her handwriting anymore. Still only half asleep, she sat up and picked it up to see what was going on; praying this wasn't what she dreaded.

_Maura,_

_Please don't freak out when you see the time okay? You really needed the sleep. I've gone in to work so I can cover for you. You don't have to come in, not after yesterday. Feel free to stay at mine, I've left a key on the side for you to use and there's breakfast on the side._

_It's not your fault, any of this. We both didn't realise the truth... Not until yesterday. _

_I love you, always will. You're mine now okay? I will look after you._

_See you later sweetheart,_

_Jane xx_

Maura felt her cheeks go red as she saw what Jane had written. A smile bigger than any she had given in a while appeared on her face. She may have just lost her biological father; but she had gained the protection and become the protector of the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world; and that was all that mattered now.

_And that's not right._

**Next chapter is in progress, but I'm very busy over the weekend (and have a mock exam on Monday!) so apologies if it doesn't go up for a few days, I will do my best for all you lovely people. **

**Love to you all,**

**Steph xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Had my chemistry mock this morning, so this evening felt like a good time to write another chapter! Do have a couple more mocks in the line up so sadly updating might be slightly delayed for the next couple of weeks, but I will do my best.**

**Right, so this chapter uses lines from another song from the musical 'Matilda', purely because it fits the story :) Hope you don't mind, we will return to 'Naughty' but this is called 'Quiet' and I wanted some proper Rizzles chapters! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Shoutouts to CR00 and roethfan7, thank you guys, really appreciate the reviews :) And to Katniss17 for being my amazing beta reader :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mineeee. **

_And though the people around me;_

'You won't get away with this you know? Making me late!' Jane chuckled at the text that came through as she sat at her desk, sipping coffee. Maura was awake.  
"Oi, smiley, what's got to you today?" Frost joked at her from the opposite desk. Jane shrugged, grinning at him.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied, knowing that would infuriate him even more. Of course he'd like to know, but he wasn't going to. Anyway, she was much more focussed on making sure Maura was alright after everything that had happened – somehow she knew that the loss of her biological father would affect her more than she was showing so far. Maybe the sudden finding of love for each other had overshadowed it for now, but she was still fragile. And Jane was determined to be her bubble wrap. The sound of her phone beeping again made her jump slightly from the daydream she had fallen in to, but it was Maura again so she didn't mind. 'Need you… :)' the text read. Jane felt her smile return again as she stood up – she'd come in to work, whether this was a good thing or not she would soon find out.

_Their mouths are still moving;_

Maura walked around the body at least 3 times before she worked out what had been bothering her. Instantly she pulled her gloves on and started inspecting the wounds again, before jogging over to her computer and typing away, an idea forming in her head. She'd text Jane just before she'd started at the computer, and so she walked in whilst Maura was clicking through a few things.  
"You got in quick didn't you?" Jane wandered over to her. She took a few moments to look up from her computer and to take in the gorgeous woman walking towards her; it still hadn't quite hit her what happened last night. Jane had a look on her though, she was worried. Sure she was smiling, but the muscle patterns weren't right – she was hiding something – worry.  
"Well I've got about 3 hours work to make up thanks to you," Maura replied, grinning and adding, "Thank you, I needed the sleep." That seemed to please Jane somewhat, as if she was needing clues to convince her that Maura was okay; Jane might act hard – but she's extremely protective over the people she cares for… the people she loves.

"But anyway, look!" she pointed excitedly at the screen in front of them. Jane looked at it, and looked back to Maura, a confused look coming over her which made Maura chuckle. "Seriously, you don't see it? Well, neither did I actually. But look at the angle of the finger marks…"  
"Maura, most people can't work out angles without a protractor…" Jane definitely had a point – the angle changes were minute, but enough!  
"Honestly Jane. Okay, let me show you…" Maura grabbed a ruler from off her desk for demonstration purposes and started explaining her sudden revelation. "Okay. So we've been assuming this was one person; one set of prints. Big guy – big marks. But no, look, there's more than one set of marks on here; they're just very close together." She moved the ruler around to demonstrate. "There were at least 2 if not 3 people involved here. Maybe more, who knows. I might not have a cause of death still but this can certainly help – we've been looking in totally the wrong direction." Maura looked back up, smiling like a proud student to her teacher – which was slightly strange but none the less; she was pleased.  
"So we have a gang…" Jane began, but Maura was quick to correct her.  
"I never said that." A roll of the eyes and another smile followed. Maura stood up, stopping with the scientific talk for a moment as Jane grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry Maur…" Jane began, suddenly looking very serious. A hand let go of Maura's and made its way to stroke her hair back.  
"Oh it's a common misunderstanding…" Maura began, slightly misreading the situation.  
"No; no not that. Everything else, all I've put you through. I'm sorry. Whatever we say, your biological father died yesterday and I know you can't have forgotten about it. I love you, and I'm going to make it up to you. I promise." Maura felt Jane's head lean against hers, their lips dangerously close.  
"I've got you… that's what matters now. Yes it will take time for me to get over what happened but I love you; I forgave you the moment it happened; I just didn't realise…" As she finished speaking their lips met, and Maura could feel an instant spark – this was how it was meant to be.

_The words they are forming cannot reach me anymore…!_

Jane didn't know what to think. The emotion that fell over her when their lips made contact was overwhelming; yet incredible. She almost forgot where they were. Gently she allowed herself to pull away, but kept Maura's hands in hers. Nothing more needed saying right now, she just wanted to make the moment special. She could see a sparkle in Maura's eyes that made them look beautiful, she was incredibly beautiful, and Jane couldn't quite believe she was stood here.  
"Shame we have to work…" she mumbled, finally realising they were still stood in the autopsy room. "I do need to spread the good news… about the body I mean. If you can call it good news. Well you know what I mean…" she chuckled slightly at how mixed up her words had gone. "Seriously woman, what've you done to me?" Grinning, Jane reluctantly let her hands go and grabbed Maura's notes on the case, checking through them again. Both were now leaning against the side, reading together.  
"I think we've both changed a little you know? For the better. We have each other, more than we ever did before and now we can be together I feel… safe, and so amazing." Jane nodded in agreement, smiling gently. Maura was right – nothing could break this now.

Surely not?

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!**

**Love to you all,**

**Steph xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! Sorry for the delay :( Unfortunately I can't promise to be much quicker in the near future, exams are upon me and so I do need to prioritise revision. But writing will be done as often as possible and it won't be forever. And I promise, as soon as exams are over I will make it up somehow… but bear with me! Updates will be as often as possible, so don't give up. **

**So we're still on the other song! Couple of people have questioned my motives with their relationship? I'm not going to give much away, but things might go a bit rocky… not much more than rocky though, I love them too much!**

**Thanks to Laura, Dallas, heatwave16 and roethfan7 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

_And it is quiet…_

Jane stepped over bass as she came in to Maura's kitchen. Something smelt incredible, and not just the woman standing by the cooker.  
"Careful, you'll scare him!" Jane rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a grin – Maura's relationship with that thing was rather sweet.  
"Can turtle's get scared?" Okay, so she knew by now that Bass was a tortoise, but she rather liked the reaction she would get from the ME. Maura clearly spent a few moments debating whether to correct her or not, and there was a sweet moment when her mind was clearly getting stressed with the mistake. "I know, tortoise. The question still stands though." Maura's face became even more entertaining as it switched from stressed to thoughtful. Another thing Jane loved about the woman – her inability to leave a question unanswered. She'd have loved to be in her head at that moment, in fact she'd love to be in her head at any moment just to find out how it really worked.  
"Actually, there's lots of evidence to suggest tortoises have phobias of their own. And no one likes being stood on." That was it, Jane had to laugh. Google mouth had done it again, though the extra add on was what had really made her day. "What…?" Maura looked at her, confused. Jane just chuckled and kissed her gently.

"You're just brilliant, you know that?" The woman blushed, which was even sweeter than the still confused look that covered her face. Jane placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb. "Relax, I love you, and the random facts you seem to know. I even accept the tortoise." They kissed again softly before Maura snapped back in to the real world.  
"You're distracting me you know? I'll burn the meatballs…" she turned back and stirred the pan which Jane now noticed to be meatballs in a rather delicious smelling tomato sauce. "Yes I'm cooking meatballs… didn't want to have to explain to you how to eat the food." She had a point.  
"Well they smell gorgeous. But I need to pee." Jane smiled and headed off to the loo.

_And I am warm…_

Maura watched Jane leave the room, and noted how she went round the other side of Bass this time. She then went back to check the food. It'd taken her quite a while to work out what to make, she wanted this to be perfect… for both of them. The opportunity was here for them to really show everything… and it was something they had unconsciously longed for, for such a long time now.

Soon enough the food was ready, so Maura started to serve. Jane was soon back from her trip to the bathroom and sat down at the table that had been prepared earlier, complete with candles and beer – she really did want it to be perfect.  
"Heeeeey you actually bought beer? You're learning!" Jane chuckled, Maura loved to hear her so happy and her chuckle was rather sweet. She was learning too, more and more about Jane by the day and she loved that. There must be so much more she needs to know, and there was certainly more she could tell Jane – it was going to be a long night, not that she was complaining of course.

Once she was served, Maura took the food over and placed it in front of Jane, smiling at how beautiful she looked.  
"You're learning too, you wore a dress." She grinned, getting her own back. Jane blushed uncontrollably at the fact Maura had noticed her dress, which was what she had wanted… but still made her slightly embarrassed.  
"Yeah well… you like dresses."  
"And you like beer." Maura smiled and sat down.

_Like I've sailed in to the eye of the storm…_

Jane knew Maura had got used to the beer, but it was still a rare occasion she bought it through choice. The meal had been special, not because of what it was, but because they were together, and not just in the normal casual way this was… special; more special than any meal she'd ever had. They'd finished up now, and Maura came over to join Jane on the sofa.  
"You look worn out Maur…" Instinctively she put her arm around the doctor and pulled her close. "Relax now okay?" Jane continued, "I'm not going anywhere whilst you still need me okay?" Maura lay her head on Jane's chest, relaxing, but only for a second. Jane panicked slightly when she sat up, but Maura only seemed to grin at her worry, and before she knew it Maura's lips were gracing hers, and they were linked with all passion in the world. Jane didn't pause, she didn't panic, she didn't argue or protest; she just let herself accept the presence of Maura as her girlfriend… together.

She woke up, and it took her a few moments to register where she was. Looking around the recognised details slowly before turning over to look at the right of the bed, where Maura was sleeping gently beside her. Smiling, she rolled on to her side and stroked her hair back gently, trying not to wake her but unable to resist being close to her. A sudden vibration from the floor made her jump slightly and it took a few moments before she determined what was causing it. Leaning over, she felt around for her phone and picked it up as quickly as she could, not wanting to disturb Maura. Answering it, she pulled a dressing gown from the door and slipped it on, leaving the room.  
"Rizzoli." She answered, looking for a clock to check the time. Five to 8, she wasn't late.  
"Jane, it's Frost. We've got the gang, well not go them quite yet, but we know who they are and where they are. Just need to take work out quite how we get them… hence we need you." Jane checked another clock, just to be sure.  
"When did you get in exactly?" Jane questioned.  
"Never really went home… kept getting closer to the answer to Korsak and I have been working on it with an awful lot of coffee. Now please, are you coming in?" Jane couldn't help but wonder quite how they'd both got through the night, even with coffee, but she was still rather impressed.  
"Yes. I'm coming in. See you soon." She hung up, going back in to the bedroom where Maura had woken. She made her way back to the bed and sat beside her. "I gotta go sweetheart…" She kissed her head, looking apologetic before standing up to get dressed. Maura was only half awake, but looked slightly upset at the idea of Jane leaving.  
"What's happened…?" she asked, sitting up herself.  
"They've found the gang, but they can't get to them. Need my brains you see?" Jane grinned, and Maura gave her one of her looks. "Different sort of brain to you Maur, very different. Anyway, I have to go. Think I may have an idea…" At this Maura looked even more concerned.  
"Jane; what idea?" There was something stern about her voice, something incredibly powerful, Jane couldn't lie.  
"I'm going undercover."

**Thank you for reading again! Let me know what you think!**

**Love to you all,**

**Steph xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again :) I wrote more… quite a lot more considering my chapters are usually a bit shorter than this. This wasn't actually quite how I had originally planned this to go to be honest, but the whole thing just carried on longer than I had expected! **

**Thanks to Katniss17 for beta reading again! She likes it, hope you guys do too.**

**Thanks to CR00 for reviewing again, much appreciated! I really love knowing what you guys think of my writing; I appreciate all reviews so much so go ahead! **

**Disclaimer: Own nowt **

_Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief_

Jane was out the door before Maura could argue. She was probably wise in doing so because right now Maura was mad, really mad... well she wanted to be anyway. Honestly her anger was more through immediate worry. The first time Maura had met Jane she had been undercover. A smile ran over her face as she pictured Jane looking... Well anyway, that wasn't the point right now. Once she had let things hit her, Maura stood up and got herself sorted for work as quick as she could without creasing anything or missing out any of the normal routine, bar breakfast, and ran out to go to work. She knew Jane well enough to know that she would stop for coffee and a quick hi to her mum despite the hurry, so she had a chance of getting there to be a part of this, and to stop Jane from being so stupid.

Jane wandered up to meet with Korsak and Frost who both looked rather impatient, let alone shattered. She on the other hand was wide awake and certain she could work this one out.  
"Alright then, who dunnit and where they hiding?" Both men jumped at her voice and presence.  
"Took your time Rizzoli. Right, so after a hell of a lot of work we narrowed it down to this lot. The K crew. Inventive right? They might have an awful name but they are far from tame... not that that needs saying really from this. They're experienced, they know what they're doing and they are rarely caught, and when they are they get let off. Only this time they made a mistake which Maura managed to find and that gave us enough to manage to put a few other clues together and hey presto - we got them. Except we haven't, because there's no way we can go in and arrest them with only the evidence we have now - we need to know more. And even better, the last time we tried to arrest them we got more injuries than they did. So we need ideas..."  
"I can do ideas. Sounds like my plan could work then." Jane stared at the file in front of her and noticed one very crucial fact that made her plan perfect. "DCU have tried to get them before. And that's what you were talking about right? So what if... I could go in there, get in with them. I've done undercover work a hundred times. It will be easier for me to get in there as... Well a girl, than for you lot to try. I have my advantages." Jane carried on reading through the file. Korsak seemed to like the idea and immediately he and Frost were plotting up the details that would be needed for this to work.  
"NO! Are you crazy? No Jane. No way."

Jane looked up to see Maura standing behind her at the door; goodness knows how much she had heard. When she saw her she saw how much Maura meant with those words, and the worry spread over her face enough that even a monkey would understand what she felt right now. "and you two are agreeing to this? You hardly know anything about this lot, and what you do know is horrible! You cannot send Jane in there; you can't put her life in danger again!" Jane's gaze flicked to the two men standing beside her, who now looked slightly shocked at being told off by the ME, though it was hardly the first time. When Jane looked back at Maura she noticed the tears building up in her eyes but still had no idea what to say to her without fabricating the truth.

Only now did it occur to her what she was doing; last night they were happy, truly happy and together for the first time and now she was sending herself in to a gang, when Maura had just lost her biological father and only just forgiven her... But she had no choice.

_In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt_

She hated crying in public, it made her weak. But the tears were coming and there was nothing she could do about it. Jane still hadn't said anything; she just stared with a face that told Maura she wasn't going to change her mind. She couldn't take the pain so early on, Jane had promised to protect her, and this wasn't protecting her! Eventually she gave up there, and walked out. She practically ran to her office where she felt more alone, but she was able to cry and cry she did. Usually she had Jane there when she wanted to cry, when she needed someone to talk to, but right now she had no one. Just the idea of losing the woman she loved was killing her inside.

Maybe she was overreacting, maybe people would think that. But to her this was too much after everything that had happened recently. And Jane, she'd nearly lost her so many times since they had met. Before she hadn't realised just how much she loved her, just how much she could not lose her, but now it was even worse – she had to protect Jane from doing anything stupid, from putting her life in danger, and yet that was what was happening right now! She felt her hand hit the desk hard and uncontrollable, she felt her tears getting faster and larger, and she felt her mind overloading with emotion; she had never felt like this before.

"Maybe she's right Jane…" Korsak began. But Jane knew what he was thinking; he was thinking about Hoyt, he was thinking about Marino… well tough.  
"Don't even think about it Korsak. You know and I know this is the only way we are going to catch these guys with some solid evidence. I'll be fine, I can do this! Maura has every right to be concerned after everything that's happened recently. I get she doesn't want to lose anyone else she's close to, but she's not going to okay? I'll go and talk to her, but _please _keep working on this." Jane sighed and stood up, heading to see Maura.

She found herself walking a lot faster than normal, almost breaking in to a run. She'd wanted to run after her the moment she left, but that could've been too obvious. Eventually she made it to the office, but stopped when she was outside. Maura was sat at her desk, facing away from the window, but not enough for Jane not to notice how much she was crying. Was this really affecting her so much? Or maybe…. Oh no; she'd been so stupid! Maura had been bottling everything up for so long – her feelings about Jane, her stress over everything that happened, Maura had always been there and been strong for her… and now Maura needed her. She'd lost her father, she really had, and that had been Jane's fault. She'd lost Jane too, and that meant she'd practically lost the support of her Jane's family. It wasn't long since they'd truly made up, okay they probably could get an award for the biggest make up in history, but it was still not long. Maura needed to know Jane was there for her, of course she did, and this probably wasn't helping. Suddenly it had hit her what her friend… her girlfriend really needed, but she couldn't give it to her. Jane knew they had to do this, so she was going to have to find some other way.

_The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard._

"Maura…" Jane spoke as she walked in and over to her. "Maura please, breathe… calm down okay?" she placed a hand gently on her back, allowing her to calm down slightly before she moved in any further. "I'm going to be fine…" She didn't wait long enough. Maura couldn't believe that.  
"How do you know that Jane? How do you know?" She shouted, but leant in to Jane when she found herself too weak to do anymore. "I need you…" Maura found herself saying this before slipping off her chair, forcing Jane to the floor with her. She was taken in by the strong arms of Jane Rizzoli, and she couldn't do anything but lie there and listen to what Jane had to say.  
"I don't know, not for certain. I know what you're like with your statistics… but I know what I'm doing, and this is the only way Maur, I'm sorry. I love you, I love you so much, and I promise you I will be here for you forever and always." She couldn't reply, the crying and thumping the desk had fully taken it out of her, and right now she just wanted Jane there. This wasn't over; it was far from over, but for now she just needed to rest.

Jane watched as Maura's eyes slowly closed. She'd really had the fight taken out of her this morning and Jane knew that meant this conversation wasn't over. It was only fair to let Maura sleep, and to be honest Jane didn't mind staying there with her. Holding the woman in her arms, she kissed her forehead gently and allowed her to rest. They'd managed their first fight in just a few days... impressive some might say, but for Jane it broke her heart to have to fight for this. Truthfully she just wanted Maura to be happy, and generally she would do anything to do that, but this case had come at the complete wrong time. This gang were dangerous, and if she didn't go in there, more innocent people were going to die. This was her job, and whatever she said now, Maura would want her to do her job. At any other time this might have been okay, if they hadn't admitted they were in love this would have been okay, but it wasn't okay. It would never be okay. It would be another decision Jane would never forgive herself for in terms of hurting Maura, and this was going to be the last time. The very last.

**Not quite how I wanted it to end, but I hope it's okay. Next couple of chapters should be fairly eventful, and we will get more Rizzles yep? **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Love you all,,**

**Steph x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Actually managed a quicker update! :) So this chapter is much a continuation of the last in the setting and situation, and I hope you all enjoy! **

**Thanks again to CR00 who is an amazing reviewer, and made a pretty good point about the last chapter, as well as confirming an idea I have had about the future of this story. I really appreciate any comments you guys make, so feel free to make them!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing nothing nothing nothing... yep. Nothing. 

_A storm can begin, with the flap of a wing_

It only took half an hour for Maura to recharge, and she woke up. Looking around she could see Jane still holding her, and she couldn't quite decide if she had been crying too. And then she remembered.  
"You're not going. You're not. Okay? I don't care what I have to do…" she stood up, straightening her dress out and frowning at the creases. Jane stood up in front of her and seemed to take some time to form her answer.  
"I have to; I'm sorry but no is not an option. You can have some input in the plans if it would make you feel better but that's the best I can offer. After all this is done I promise, no more stunts, no more stress for you. I'm going to look after you." Maura sighed gently, she wanted to believe her but she just wasn't sure. Her mind wandered, too far, and she started to wonder what she would do if this was the last time she saw her.  
"Jane, I cannot live without you. End of story. You are my life now, you're all I have and I need you to be here. If this was 6 months ago, or 6 months in the future then maybe I could accept it but you have the worst timing!" Of course she knew that Jane hadn't chosen the timing of all this, but somehow she couldn't push it out of her mind. She didn't get a response to that, Jane started to walk out of the room, she'd clearly struck a nerve, but right now she wanted answers. "Don't walk away from me Jane!" Maura sped after her, grabbing her arm. "Talk to me! I need you to talk to me! I need to know everything!" Jane spun round and looked at her, still looking slightly blank.  
"I have nothing to say Maur, I don't want to hurt you, but you're dragging this out too much and…" she was immediately interrupted as she noticed something change on her friend's mood.  
"You don't want to hurt me? You don't want to… hurt me? You have a brilliant way of showing it Jane!" In the next moment she felt something hit her face, she felt the force almost push her over slightly, and she realised what had just happened.

_The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting!_

She held her hand out in shock, staring at it as it throbbed slightly in front of her. It took her some few moments to pluck up the courage to look up at Jane. She was looking as shocked as Maura felt, and Maura noticed the mark that seemed to be growing on her cheek. Looking at her she felt disgusted at her actions, at what had just happened to her and at what she had just done to the woman she loves. Slowly she stepped back, shaking her head and walking away from her.  
"Maura… don't, don't go. Please, let's talk… I know you didn't mean that, this is my fault. Don't take anything from it okay? It's not you, it's not you at all, and this is… oh for goodness sake." Jane grabbed her arm and kissed her, something that Maura had to return.  
"I love you, I'm so sorry. I think… I think I've been hiding so much it's got so on top of me." Jane nodded, and Maura relaxed when she was held gently.  
"I promise, I swear on my own life that after all this we are going to sit down and talk for as long as you want to. We are going to spend some time together and we are going to sort you out. But for now, and I'm sorry, I have to go back and sort this out." Maura suddenly looked back up to Jane's cheek in shock. "Don't worry baby, I'll tell them I walked in to that stupid locker again, it wouldn't be the first time." Maura felt Jane chuckle softly before placing a kiss on her head and heading off.

A few hours later and it was sorted. The plan was made and Jane found herself going home to sort out an outfit to head undercover. What she didn't expect was to find Maura on her sofa when she arrived back, complete with a bunch of clothes. Jane stood in her doorway looking incredibly confused.  
"You were never going to have something suitable. Let's at least have you looking the part if you've got to do this, this is something I can do." Jane chuckled, rolling her eyes. This was the Maura she knew, she was finally back. Then she noticed the clothes…  
"You have got to be kidding me Maur! There's no way I'm wearing any of that…" Unfortunately she probably wasn't going to get much of a choice in the matter.

It didn't take long for Maura to have her dressed in an incredibly short skirt and a stupidly fitted blouse. Jane walked out of her bedroom, staring down at the skirt and looking extremely uncomfortable, whilst Maura wolf whistled at her.  
"Woooow you look the part in that you know? That's so the one, we don't need the rest of them!" Jane still found herself unconvinced, but then none of this was her usual outfit choice. "You might just have to get used to it Jane, how about you stay in that tonight…?" she grinned, and Jane knew she wasn't kidding.  
"Maybe I'll have to…" she grinned, sometimes Maura was difficult to say no to. "As long as you make it worth my while?" The look she received in return told her that would be the case. "Chinese then eh?"

As the evening passed Maura found herself relaxing. She had accepted Jane's work had to come first on this occasion and had almost enjoyed dressing her in slutty clothes... Though she'd do that for any reason if she was being honest. They found themselves nestled up on the sofa after having stuffed themselves with Chinese and Maura was now laying comfortably against Jane with her head on her chest. She listened contently to the breathing of her girlfriend and her heart beating rhythmically and almost in time with the music that was playing in the background. She began to run her finger up and down Jane's stomach slowly, but just enough for it to have an effect. After a few minutes she looked up, just managing to avoid a face full of brunette hair and smiled.  
"You know you're very hard to resist dressed like this..." she spoke, planting a kiss gently on her chest.  
"And you're making it extremely hard for me to return the favour..." the reply came, complete with a loving kiss on the lips. Jane broke away and Maura noticed her trying to work out her face. "Maura, you're thinking again!" she worked out.  
"I'm coming up with a hypothesis..." She answered in all seriousness. "It definitely needs testing." A roll of the eyes told her that Jane didn't actually understand what she was getting at.  
"Now isn't the time for science Maur..." she sighed a loving sigh, Maura had come to learn that Jane didn't really get that annoyed with her geeky moments and therefore she didn't get quite so concerned about her reactions.  
"Oh but it is. I need to find out if you look better in or out of the slutty outfit! And for this I'm going to need the bedroom... And those clothes off." she grinned. The face Jane portrayed after this was quite a picture, she looked incredibly shocked.  
"Are you suggesting that we share a bed... Without our clothes?" Maura chuckled, Jane had a point, they did tend to be fully dressed in their work clothes when they went to bed together and this was far from different.  
"If you would like that to be the case then... Yes, yes I am. However I still prefer to see this as an experiment. And therefore I need results an conclusions... Though I feel I could be slightly subjective in my findings I may have to let this slide for once." There was a laugh, and then Maura found herself being pulled up off the sofa and running toward the bedroom. This was going to be a night to remember.

**Needed some Rizzles in there right? The next chapter will head in to the undercover situation, so should be worth a read ;)**

**Please let me know what you think, any ideas, any comments... come on guys :D**

**Love you all,**

**Steph x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Right, so this chapter was meant to be more undercover stuff, but then I got carried away with cute stuff… and I liked it, so it's there. So the 'mission' starts here, and will continue henceforth. **

**Thank you so much CR00 and J for such lovely reviews :) CR00 made a good point, and so I have taken this in to this chapter ;) See guys, reviews can make a difference! As well as making me feel good. So feel free to review!**

**Now, let's get on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of mine. I mean, I made the gang up, but really nothing… **

_Every day starts with the tick of a clock;_

She heard the vibrations of the phone coming from the floor on her side of the bed. Maura opened her eyes gently and checked to see if Jane had woken; she hadn't. It took a few moments to be able to manoeuvre herself out of the arms that held her protectively and to be able to grab Jane's phone from the floor and hang it up. Replacing it in the same position, she turned over and snuggled back in to Jane's side, pushing a few stray pieces of hair to reveal her face. She couldn't return to sleep, not now, so she lay with Jane, wishing this moment to last forever. She could see from the clock that Jane would have to be in soon to be briefed, but Maura wanted her to rest as much as possible, they didn't know how this was going to play out. After about half an hour, Maura knew she couldn't keep Jane from waking much longer and so she got herself up and headed out to make a breakfast for her. Leaving the bedroom she glanced back at the sleeping woman, and silently prayed everything would be alright.

Jane came out of the bedroom to a lovely smell of breakfast. She'd got herself up, showered and dressed before going out as she didn't have much time. Seeing Maura cooking pancakes, she sat down on one of the bar stools and smiled, knowing how worried she must be right now.  
"Morning gorgeous," she told her, admiring the view. "So did you get to write up your experiment then?" Maura handed her a coffee, which she couldn't have appreciated anymore at that moment.  
"No need, I think we both know what the results were…. You've added the glasses! Yes! Now this is simply perfect… you'll have them all over you. Sexy…" she grinned, and Jane couldn't resist leaning over the counter to kiss her gently. As she sat back she took Maura's hand in hers, watching her facial expressions change with the situation. Apparently the glasses attracted her too – note taken.  
"I love you…" Jane told her, mentally capturing this moment. Maura looked up to her and Jane could see exactly what she was about to say to her…  
"I love you too… but I have breakfast to carry on with." Or maybe not.

Returning to the frying pan, and finishing the pancakes, Maura sighed at her cowardice. Why couldn't she just give Jane the lecture she'd been planning all morning? She wasn't going to tell her not to go, just making sure she was going to be alright. Sure; Jane was the detective here, but she just needed to have her own input, for peace of mind more than anything. As she finished the last pancake, and took them over so they could eat, she again tried to gain the confidence to talk to her.  
"Jane. I need to say something, so don't stop me, just listen. I love you, I really do, and I'm not going to stop you doing this, but please don't be stupid? I know what you're like, but I want you home safe and well, I want to be sat here making you breakfast again in a couple of days…" she pressed her face in to her hands, attempting to hold back the tears. A tingle shot through her as Jane placed a hand on her shoulder and pulling her in to a hug.  
"Maura I swear to you, you are not going to lose anyone else. I'm going to go in there, get these guys to talk, and then come home to be with you. The less days I have to spend with them the better, because then I can be with you. I'll make Korsak and Frost promise to tell you everything they know and I will contact you if and when I can, but you know I have to be careful…" Maura nodded, she knew Jane meant what she said, but something still worried her deep down. Jane always said she would be okay, and usually it was… but something always happened in the middle. That awful day when Jane was taken hostage by Morino, she'd ended up shot. When Hoyt managed to get her after they'd trashed her flat… she got horrible burns. The odds were wholly against.

_All escapes start with the click of a lock._

Less than an hour later and Jane found herself heading out in to the world of gangs. Her phone had gone just a few minutes after she'd released Maura to eat and she had to go to briefing. Now she was on her way to hang around a warehouse and get in with the most dangerous gang in Boston. Secretly she was scared, but she was never going to admit that especially when Maura was relying on her confidence. Walking along the street towards where they believed the gang to be based, she readjusted her skirt for the nth time and checked herself in a window reflection – somehow she had to be believable as a slut. There was a warehouse visible at the bottom of the street and this seemed to be the best direction to head in, but no sooner had she made this decision a car pulled up beside her. Fighting the reflex to go for her gun, which wasn't there anyway, Jane turned to face the descending window – the face inside was recognisable – Jackson Bolt, the leader of the K crew, what a stroke of luck.  
"Pretty nice…" Jackson stated. Jane resisted the urge to toll her eyes and kept in character. "What you chargin'?" he questioned. Somehow Jane hadn't been quite prepared for this question.  
"I'm not, don't do that stuff. But if you're interested… I'm a single lady." In her mind Jane felt a little bit self-conscious, but so be it if it would get her in.  
"Then get in the car, I like you." Well that was easier than she'd expected, but it was far from over at the moment. She climbed in to the passenger seat of the car, smiling at Jackson as they drove off.  
"Can I ask your name? And what your intentions are? Girl gotta be careful," she grinned, thinking of Maura telling her to make sure she was safe.  
"Jackson, Jackson Bolt. Sure you've heard of me?" Jane pretended to think for a moment before coming out with her response.  
"Of course; the K crew. Bad reputation eh? I like a bad boy…"  
"That's good, because I'm in need of a girl… and you seem lovely." Jane knew at that moment she was in. He'd fallen for the bait, and all of a sudden she'd become the gang leaders girl, thank goodness he was one that just took the girl in the short skirt for reputation; she couldn't have been doing with too much questioning.

Frost stood with Korsak, waiting for the message they needed. A wire was too risky, so they'd sent Jane in simply with a spare phone with a few numbers programmed in, none of them of police origin. All she had to do was get a message to the one programmed 'Grace' informing them 'I won't be home tonight.' They had a few code messages she could use, but that was the only contact they would have. Maura was sat at Jane's desk, looking incredibly anxious and unable to hide that fact. She knew everything there was to know about the situation but that simply wasn't enough. Everyone else seemed to be chatting as if nothing was going on, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't be normal until Jane was okay. Frankie walked in to see them all there, he had told Jane he was proud of her, but Maura could see from the tilt of the corner of his lips that Frankie was worried too.  
"You alright?" Frankie asked her. What a stupid question, of course she wasn't alright. Maybe they didn't understand why she was so stressed about this, but she was in love with the woman who was currently trying to get in to a seriously dangerous group of people.  
"Hey!" Korsak announced. He was holding the phone. "She's in."

Not trying to get in. She was in.

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. Much appreciated!**

**Love you all,**

**Steph xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**This should have been posted sooner... I am so sorry guys! Hope you're still all with me?** **Let me know? :)**_  
_

**Mega thanks to dallas for reviewing. In response to your comment - you'll have to read and see, but I don't like seeing Jane hurt either! **

**Thanks to Katniss17 for beta reading and helping me sort out what seem to be never ending ideas for this! There's a lot of them, I hope you guys like where I take it :) **

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

_When you're stuck in your story;_

"Get dressed babe… you need to meet everyone." Jackson got himself up, pulling his jeans back on and heading to the bathroom. Helpfully his house was placed next door to the warehouse, which obviously wasn't a coincidence. Jane sighed once he left and grabbed her phone, texting them to confirm she was alright with yet another code message. She felt dirty if she was honest, but at least faking a few things had made the experience a little shorter. She took a few moments to sort things out before standing up to get herself dressed back in to this awful outfit.  
"Ready?" he asked once he had returned. She returned herself to convince him she was impressed, and nodded, letting him slip an arm round her waist and lead her out to the warehouse.

The rest of the gang seemed impressed as they walked in, the odd wolf whistle and comment being thrown out. Jane looked to Jackson, who nodded to her, he seemed to like the confidence she brought with her, which she was thankful for as she hated acting shy. "Jeanette." Jane introduced herself. She noticed one of the guys looking at her. "I don't mess around, so don't think it. I got my guy now…" she leant in to Jackson and smiled, before taking a walk round the room to inspect everyone. Jackson headed to talk to a guy across the room that she recognised as Eddie Maccerbie, Jackson's right hand man. Jane realised she needed to hear what they were talking about, and so headed over to talk to the guy who'd made eyes at her, and who actually looked slightly scared. She tuned in to the conversation beside her, allowing the guy to talk to her.  
"Nah we can totally trust her. Already checked her out, she left college and doesn't work. She doesn't seem to have all that many friends and those she does have are pretty much like her. I think she'll be a good addition to us, she's strong, and she won't talk." Jane wanted to smirk, he was really convinced. After a little conversation which seemed more like a catch up, Jackson was back with her.  
"We need your help."

Frankie seemed to have been given the job to comfort her, Maura established as Frost and Korsak had disappeared off to do various things. She wasn't sure if Jane had asked for this or not, but right now she just wanted time to pass, and for this to be over.  
"She'll be alright Maura, come on. You're her best friend okay? And she loves all of us too much to go disappearing on us just yet." What did he know? Well… probably quite a lot considering it was his big sister, but he didn't know what had happened in the last couple of days, like everyone else he just assumed they were friends again. Maybe if they had been just friends this might have been a little easier… but she didn't want them to be just friends, not ever again. "Go home, it's almost the end of the day and you look warn out." An uncontrollable giggle left her as she realised something.  
"You sound exactly like Jane." She told Frankie, who clearly hadn't clicked on to this fact until Maura pointed it out to him. "Not just in the biological sense of course, because you're bound to have similarities in voice and nature of speech patterns…" Frankie began to look confused as she spouted out the knowledge which she needed to make clear.  
"But Jane always makes sure you go home? I know. And whilst she's not here to boss you about, I'm going to make sure you're okay. Because if she came back to find you stressed and overworked it'd be me who'd get it in the neck. Now, go home!" He was right, of course he was, and Maura didn't want to get anyone in to trouble, but the chances of her sleeping right until this was over were infinitely small.

None the less, she left work as instructed, and got in her car to head home. As she opened the door she realised how empty it felt without Jane now, and how alone she felt without being able to contact her. Other than work, it was rare for Maura to make calls to anyone other than Jane, and unlikely for anyone else to be knocking on her door. She missed the late night knocks when Jane wanted to rant about something, she missed lying on the bed and listening to Jane explain how she was having trouble with Angela or Frankie. She missed so much; and it had only been a few hours.

Feeding Bass and having dinner took up an hour or so, and then Maura found she had nothing to do. The anxiousness was eating away at her to the point where if she sat still with nothing to do for longer than 30 seconds she started to let tears leak from her eyes. Then something caught her eye on the table by the sofa. It took a few moments to register what it was, but eventually she established the presence of a key… Jane's key. Well, not Jane's key – it was her key to Jane's flat. There was a label tied to the key ring which had been there since Jane had given it to her – _because even Maura needs to talk sometimes. _She'd given it to her a while back and probably regretted it a couple of times when Maura had burst in and told her off for sulking over something… but it'd been a while since she'd used it. Grabbing it, she picked up her coat and headed out the door.

Back in Jackson's house, Jane sat on the sofa on her own. He'd gone in to the next room and shut the door; talking with Eddie about something they clearly didn't want her knowing. Sadly for them she had extremely good hearing, and a way for sitting as close to the door as possible.  
"Oh she's going to be perfect for this one. What better way to lure a boy with no brains to us than through a gorgeous girl." She heard Eddie talk first; she wondered where this was heading.  
"Yes, well we just need to make sure she's going to be alright first. But I reckon she's just what we need… perfect bait, and strong enough to defend herself given the right equipment." Ah crap, that meant guns, or knives, or something illegal. This should be interesting… and exactly the sort of thing Maura wanted her to avoid. Well what can she do? Say no and she'd be outta there before she could find out anything useful.  
"What if she asks, about what we do? Do we give her more than anyone else knows? Can we really trust her that much? After all you've only known the girl a few hours." Nice to know people have confidence in you eh? But Jane was quite surprised she'd managed to get on board so quickly.  
"Have I ever got this wrong? Everyone agrees, she'll be useful, and I like her." Clearly Jackson hadn't made this decision too many times before then, Jane really hoped that was the case, any innocent girl could get caught up in this… and they're not here anymore.

Not long after, Eddie and Jackson came back out to talk to her. Jane had moved back across the room to minimise any suspicion. As suspected, Jackson came to sit beside her, treating her quite like an object he owned now and Eddie sat on the sofa opposite.  
"So what exactly do you need my help with? Because I'm pretty sure it's not painting the walls." Jane asked, grinning as convincingly as she could.  
"Oh certainly not… we've got a guy we need to sort out. He's digging on our turf." Somehow she managed to look impressed with the idea.  
"Well that sounds like something that needs sorting. How can I help?" As they talked her through the plan to get him somewhere they could 'teach him a lesson' Jane wanted to arrest them there and then, but she needed to find out more first, and it looked like she'd have to do this to get there.  
"I can do that, you say I need protection?" Jackson nodded to her, and pulled out a gun from a drawer under the table. "I should probably learn how to use this if it's going to be of any use to me?" Sadly she would have to let him, despite knowing exactly how this works.  
"Oh don't worry; we'll go through that later." Jackson seemed almost excited about the idea of teaching her how to shoot… poor guy.

Eddie left once they'd cleared things up, and Jackson ordered food for them. Jane thought over the situation she'd been stuck in, and realised she was going to have to be extra careful not to seem too… police like. Whilst Jackson was in the bathroom she sent another text, telling them she was moving forward.

Well, it was a close description.

**Yes, he really is going to try and teach her to shoot. Yes, I am writing that... it may even already be written ;) Let me know what you think, ask me any questions, give any suggestions, I love to hear from you and it's a great inspiration to write! **

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


	13. Chapter 13

__**Hey again :) How you all doing? I've been writing more, so I hope you like it! **

**What's this? No reviews to thank? Where you all at? Missing them ;) I really do love to know what you guys think, so let me know.**

**Thanks to Katniss17 for beta reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing**

**Enjoy the chapter :) **

_And you want to get out;_

Opening the door to Jane's and knowing she wasn't in there felt strange. Maura looked around at the usual misplacement of objects and automatically began tidying.  
"Oh come on Jane… beer cans go in the trash…" Automatically she listed off the mistakes she'd made, which Jane would have made some sarcastic remark at; at least she assumed it was sarcasm anyway, if not then she was insulted on every occasion and Jane was actually quite mean. She finished in the main part of the flat and made her way through to the bedroom. It was still left from them leaving in a hurry that morning, the duvet still scattered and off pieces of clothing on the floor from the hunt for an outfit Jane had attempted. In the process of picking things up, Maura could smell Jane from some of the clothes she had recently warn, and eventually she had to give up and admit defeat, and so fell back on to the bed, immersing herself in the scent and allowing tiredness to take over. For how long she would sleep she did not know, but at least with her eyes shut she could try to imagine the presence of the woman she loved.

She couldn't sleep. No. She wouldn't sleep that night. She needed to be aware of everything that was happening around her, for her own peace of mind, as well as Maura's. Not that Maura would know of course, but somehow she felt like she needed to help her even from this distance. Instinct wanted to pick up the phone and let Maura know she was okay, the number might not be programmed in but she'd learnt it anyway… just in case. However she knew that would just make things worse; she couldn't risk putting Maura in danger by leaving any sort of trace of her. Really she wanted to be able to tell her everything that was happening, she wanted to hear some scientific explanation of what was going on, even if she didn't understand it… nothing could be worse than what she had to do tomorrow. She couldn't allow them to hurt this guy too badly; she'd have to get him help once they'd finished. She'd been assured they weren't going to use any weapons on him, just give him a good beating… but that was hardly too comforting. She needed to come up with a plan, quickly.

When she woke up and realised she'd slept through the night, Maura was almost amazed. Jo Friday jumped up on to the bed just as she woke, clearly hungry and in need of a walk (Maura had brought her back from hers). Looked like Maura was going to be busy this morning – at least it was Saturday. It took a while to get herself sorted, especially considering there was limited clothes choice when it came to Jane's wardrobe. It took a couple of hours before she was able to get Jo on a lead and take her out, but eventually she was and Maura was appreciative of the fresh air. They took a different route to normal – she wasn't sure why, but she wasn't really sure where she was walking either. Time passed incredibly quickly as her thoughts began to run away with her, wondering if Jane was okay or if something had happened. She reached for her phone eventually, and decided to call Korsak to find out if he'd heard any more from her.  
"She's fine, moving forward. That's the last we heard. Dr Isles honestly, I told you I would let you know if there was anything significant. Now try to enjoy your weekend. See you on Monday, assuming no one decides to go on a killing spree in between, in which case see you then." He hung up, making a point. Maura sighed, Jane had clearly been teaching them how to deal with her – how could one person know her better than she did?

She turned right at the next road, something told her to turn right, usually she'd go left and head back towards Jane's, but not today. This area was darker than most, they'd done quite a few homicides around here, so she didn't know why she was walking through it, maybe she just wanted to walk for longer. Before Maura could finish her thoughts, Jo began to speed off down the road for no particular reason.  
"Hey! Sit! Stop! Jo I do not have the time for this…" Why was she lecturing a dog? Well, whatever the reason she suddenly found her stop suddenly and Maura almost fell over her trying to stop herself. "What, why are you acting like this?" And then she saw.

_You don't have to cry;_

By the time Jackson woke, Jane was already up and ready to go. The quicker this was over the better, and she'd still not managed to come up with an idea to stop this guy getting hurt so bad. He leant over and she kissed him to comply with the story.  
"Good morning," he eventually spoke. Good? Was it? Really? "You're keen?" Hardly…  
"Absolutely, this needs doing doesn't it?" He seemed impressed with her confidence, which was playing in her favour at the moment. Whilst he was getting ready, Jane racked her brains for ideas, any ideas which would play in her favour… but none of them ended without her being found out and then killed herself. "Come on… think of something…" she whispered to herself, before Jackson reappeared and led her out to the warehouse once again.

Once the gang had all gathered, Jackson spoke. Jane wasn't really listening for the first part, given that he was just explaining what she was going to do when they arrived, but the rest of it she was intrigued about, it might help her solve the growing problem.  
"And once she's got him under the bridge, we can strike. No weapons, just beat him up a bit, and then leave him for whatever happens. Just teach him a lesson for now okay? Anyone goes too far and there'll be hell to pay!" Everyone seemed to accept the situation, but of course they'd probably been there a hundred times before. Jane scanned the room, looking for recognisable faces, but more than that she realised just how many people were going for one guy. _I'm meant to stop this sort of thing from happening… but in doing so I'm managing to cause it too…_ it killed her having so many thoughts running through her head and it pained her to be involved in such… madness.  
"Jeanette, shooting time…" he took her hand and led her to a separated room

The shooting range was dreadful, just a load of badly drawn and very dented bodies painted on the wall. The guns however were pretty impressive, if it hadn't been for them being used illegally and things she'd have genuinely been impressed. It sucked that these guys couldn't actually shoot properly, but she'd just have to go with whatever he said. Of course he took every opportunity to grab her and be close, and Jane took every opportunity she could not to be without being obvious.  
"Right, now lift this up carefully; don't want to shoot your foot now."  
_You're kidding me right? He really thinks I'm that stupid?  
_"Perfect, now point it where you want to shoot. For defence, probably stick with the limbs."  
_No kidding?  
_"That's it, perfect aim."  
_Hardly, I'm about 5cm too far left.  
_"I'll let go, and you can shoot…" Jackson backed off and Jane adjusted her aim ever so slightly. "Wooooah you're a natural babe!"  
_Ergh… babe… worst thing ever. At least shooting's over._

Time dragged on, and eventually they were at the planned spot. Jackson knew where thus guy would be and when, which made it a bit easier and quicker to find him. Once they'd spotted him, Jane was let out of the car and suddenly she was on her own. There was something more refreshing about that, Jackson and Eddie were doing her head in. Walking over, she changed her step to seem more… alluring, and approached him.  
"Hey beauty, what you doing around these parts?" Were they all like this? She'd have sighed if she could.  
"Lookin' for a decent guy of course…" she leant against the wall beside him, it was damn hard to work this, especially when she'd much rather be chatting up Maura right now…  
"Well you come to the right place." He was right on top of her straight away, shocking, these men were just desperate. Jane put a finger to his lips before he could get close enough.  
"Not here… more private. The bridge down the road? Never anyone there at this time…" she didn't have to say anymore, they were on their way down. She kept up the act on their way down, making her way to the bridge. They stopped underneath, and pretty soon he had her up against the wall.

Someone was there. Not Jackson, it was too early, he had to give her a few minutes yet. No, a woman… it was… MAURA! No. What was she doing here? Jane could only see her out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't look straight at her, but she wasn't moving. She was watching her… _Move dammit! Keep going!_ She didn't. What was she doing? Suddenly she felt the guy push her slightly harder, she hadn't been expecting that and shock covered her face for a split second. Long enough for Maura to misread…

"Jane!" _Dammit Maur…!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all :) I'm back with more. Basically I'm trying to get quite a bit of writing done over the next few days before I'm away and have exams etc. hence the quick update!**

**Thank you to roethfan7, afret2010, dallas and CR00 for reviewing! I think a couple of you were concerned about Maura just blowing cover like that. I know she probably wouldn't usually, but she's going through a bit of a rough patch (well, a big rough patch) and most people do things out of character when they're going through major changes, so I figured Maura might do something off her instincts for once. And probably only once. So for the sake of the story, and where it's going, it needed doing. I hope you can forgive me? I don't like going out of character… and I hope you understand as we read on. **

**Okay, so here goes with chapter 14, enjoy! Let me know what you think, it really is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Still nothing is mine, well, the gang are but, nothing else.**

**(Re-uploaded because I made a rather silly/embarrassing mistake with the emergency number!)**

_You don't have to shout!_

She was stood right in front of the van. Of course she didn't know that, but Jackson was sure to hear. 30 seconds, he'd be out in 30 seconds. Jane begged Maura to leave with her eyes, trying to be more forceful with the glare without distracting the guy, who seemed to have not noticed this. Eventually she seemed to get the message, and slipped away down the side street. 10 seconds. She counted down in her head, she almost couldn't wait to get this guy off her, but she also felt horrible for what she was about to do. Something told her Maura hadn't gone far, but she was out of sight and that's all she cared about.

"GO!" that was her cue to move. She pushed him off her and ran out of the way. They were all distracted now, for at least a minute. Jane ran over to the side street to find Maura.  
"What were you doing?" Jane whispered to her, fairly loudly. "Get out of here now!" She pointed down the street, but Maura was focussing on something else.  
"What were you doing Jane? What was that?" Another angry look came across Jane.  
"Okay, stop using my name first of all. Secondly, I had no choice. It was do it or die. Sadly that guy might not fare so well…" Then it came to her. "Maura, do something for me. Go home, drop Jo Friday off, and come back here. By then we'll be gone, and you can help him. Get him help. Okay? I'm sorry. I love you. But I have to go." And she ran back. Nobody had noticed she was gone, and they didn't seem to hear Maura either. So far… so good.

Great. Now she was even more worried than 10 minutes ago, and she'd been incredibly stupid. Jane was involved in what looked like a very bad situation… and whatever was going on, her help was needed, but that didn't involve her acting… what was it Jane called it? Listening to her gut? Too late now though, she could only do her best to help now. So she ran back to hers, it was closer at this moment in time and it meant she could grab her medical bag. If she was right, Jane wanted her because they were going to hurt this man and that meant she would have to be a doctor. Not that she wasn't a doctor, but… never mind. Maura left Jo with some food, making sure Bass had something too and ran back out again, not thinking about much else.

The van was speeding off when Maura made it back to the bridge. Once the scene was completely clear, she ran over to the beaten man. He didn't look quite as bad as she had expected – he was still conscious at least, but still this guy needed help… help she just hoped she could give whilst she waited for the ambulance. She rang 911 whilst kneeling beside the guy, once that was done she began examining him.  
"Alright, I'm Doctor Maura Isles, I'm here to help you okay? Can you tell me your name… and what happened…" The last bit wasn't truly relevant, she knew enough to be able to treat him from seeing where the injuries were, but out of curiosity she needed to know.  
"Lee… group of guys… jumped me…" Maura nodded; kind of glad he hadn't mentioned Jane. He had severe bruises to the face, chest and abdomen, all of which could have caused internal injuries. She didn't really know where to start, but grabbed her stethoscope to see if she could hear signs of injury to the chest. He was having a bit of trouble breathing, and Maura was soon aware of a heamothorax forming in his chest. _Of all the things she didn't have… hurry up with the ambulance! _Keeping an eye on that, she started treating some of the cuts he had, as well as checking for signs of head injury.  
"Tired…" she heard him speak again, he was almost unconscious and he was pretty unreactive. This was not looking good… _Jane what have you done…?_

'_Cause if you're little you can do a lot_

Something was going on next door, and she couldn't hear a thing. Whatever it was, she was not impressed at being kept out of the picture right now. Jane couldn't help but wonder how Maura was getting on with Lee, as she had now learnt his name to be. She'd not been able to look back to see what they had done, but she could imagine it wasn't good. Pacing the living room floor, she prayed that soon she could get something to give her what she needed to get out of here, but so far that chance had been out of her grasp and therefore she was stuck here until further notice.

Jackson eventually left the room after about an hour, and Jane noticed him staring at her pacing, which she had continued until realising his presence.  
"What? I'm thinking… wondering… actually." He raised his eyebrows, clearly wondering what she was going on about. They both sat down in anticipation of her question, as even Jane wasn't quite sure what she was about to say. "How often… I mean, have you done this stuff before? Or worse even? Because you guys are pretty hard-core – making your presence known and teaching people a lesson right?" She added the last bit to make it all seem a little less suspicious. Jackson didn't answer straight away, seemingly wondering what to tell her and what not to tell her.  
"Oh we go as far as we need to. Sometimes further. Only a few days ago were we 'getting our own back' on someone who overstepped the mark a bit too far. Jerry, Casey and Freddie went round there and finished her off." _Her… her? This must have been the woman.  
_"Wow, a girl? What'd she do to warrant that then? Must've been real bad." Jane tried to add a grin to the end of that statement, but it was pretty difficult.  
"Oh certainly, she messed me about. My boys don't like that, at all." Jane listened as he went in to details. He even named the girl, this was perfect, and this was exactly what she needed. Trouble was, she now had to get these guys. Sadly she had nothing on Jackson, since he and Eddie had both kept out of the earlier incident and apparently their case as well, but whichever ones Jerry, Casey and Freddie were – it was the end of the road for them.

When the coast was clear, Jane made the phone call to Korsak.  
"He pretty much blurted it all out. Stupid guy, so you should probably work out who they are and get down here before he works out who I am, oh and I really want out of here. Geez…" she breathed, finally at the end of her explanation. Korsak simply agreed and told her they would be there within the hour, and now she was just to sit and wait. It was the longest hour of her life, as Jackson came back and started being all over her again. There wasn't much she could do about it, until Korsak and Frost arrived she still had to play Jeanette, and act like she was completely taken with him. As he kissed her neck, she tried to think about how she would be home tonight, with Maura; they could be together again finally. It might have only been a couple of days but to be honest, she missed her so much. Then she heard the noise she'd been waiting for.  
"Boston police don't move!" Frost appeared in the room after a couple of officers holding guns and shouting orders. She caught her badge which was chucked at her and flashed it at the officers before getting her gun from Frost and feeling a bit more normal again. Jackson of course was glaring daggers at her.  
"Really think it's that easy to get someone like me involved? There's always a reason. You should learn that." Jane walked over to him. "Sadly, even if we arrest you, the best we'll get is a warning. We can't link you to anything. But if you even come near me for this…" he didn't let her finish the sentence.  
"You're safe. I'll take the hit." She told them to let him go, there was no point in taking him in it would simply be a waste of their time… and she could really do without him listing off all details of what she'd been up to.  
"Good to have you back Jane." Frost smiled at her once things had settled.  
"Oh it's so good to be back. But I have to go. Car keys?" She'd asked Frost to drive up separately so she could go home. But of course she wasn't going home; she was going to find Maura.

**So she's out of the gang, and on her way to Maura. In a good way, of course. They miss each other :)**

**Let me know what you think of this, next chapter up asap. **

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,**

**So seeing as I've finished this I thought you could have two in one night. **

**Thanks to afret2010, heatwave16 and dallas for reviewing. Dallas I understand your views on the story, but you don't have to read if you don't like it. However, I do intend to continue the storyline with Jackson further and appreciate the feedback (but not my writing being called ridiculous if I'm honest.)**

**I know I can't please everyone with my writing, but I am doing my best to write this as well as I can. It might not be thoroughly realistic, but I promise I'm trying my hardest. I really do love you all for sticking with me. **

**I hope you can enjoy this chapter…**

**Thanks to Katniss17 for beta reading, and attempting to convince me it's not rubbish! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, definitely not mine. **

_You mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you _

Maura stared at her phone when Korsak text to tell her they were going in. She hadn't got the text straight away; her phone had been downstairs while she was in the shower. So Jane would be getting out soon enough, and she would be able to see her, and find out the truth. She stood frozen in the kitchen, staring at her phone as if something was going to happen to tell her everything was alright, but in reality they would all be busy.  
"Maura!" Angela was home. She'd not seen her through all this as she'd spent a lot of her time at Jane's or in work. "Maura why haven't I seen Jane in 2 days? Will you please tell me what's going on because no one else will?" Damn, this was why she'd been avoiding her.  
"I can't… sorry…" If she did, they'd all be in serious trouble with Angela, but Maura knew she can't lie, so this was going to be a problem. Angela came in properly through the back door and walked over, turning on 'that look'.  
"Is something going on that I should know about? Is she sticking herself in the middle of something again? Maura tell me!" Sighing, Maura knew there was no way she would give up without an answer, so she was going to have to be as vague as she could be.  
"Look, I wasn't happy about this either you know? We're finally friends again and she goes swanning off undercover…" Oops. That wasn't vague. Change tactic. "You know swanning is a strange term, as swans generally don't move all that quickly. In fact they are quite graceful. Although, when they start flying they can move at up to 60 miles per hour which is…"  
"Don't you be changing the subject now Dr Isles!" So she'd maybe messed up a little here…

Both women were stopped when the door opened, and Jane walked in. Maura almost wanted to laugh at Angela's reaction to the way she was dressed, but clearly this was not the right moment. Jane herself was clearly not impressed with her mother's presence, nor the angry look on her face and the sheepish look on Maura's. Maura noticed her mouth curl up slightly at the edges, and she guessed Jane had realised what she was wearing in front of her mother too.  
"Jane Rizzoli, what on earth are you wearing? And WHY did you not tell me about this undercover stuff, it's dangerous!" Maura felt Jane looking at her, so she did her best to portray an apology without speaking, Jane replied with a look that suggested their conversation wasn't over.

_If you sit around and let them get on top…_

It wasn't exactly the homecoming she'd planned, but right now she had little choice in the matter. Somehow, probably fairly easily, her mom had managed to get out of Maura what was going on which meant this conversation was not going to be fun.  
"Ma I was doing my job! And this, this is exactly why I didn't tell you… anyway, it's all done now and I'm still alive okay? Can't you just leave it I gotta talk to Maura…" That raised some eyebrows.  
"Oh you do, do you?" Jane looked at her mother, completely muddled. She was fairly sure this was an argument over her being undercover, but she was confused. But this was her mom, she was usually confusing.  
"Ma… what? Yeh this was my idea, yeh I didn't tell you, and yes I am fine. Please, I'm tired and I need to talk work so I can go home and sleep." Angela sighed, and relaxed.  
"Fine, but this isn't over Jane."

Once her Mom had gone, Jane allowed herself to give in to all temptation and went over to Maura, kissing her gently. They wrapped arms around each other, finally both being able to relax in the knowledge that the drama was over. She could tell Maura had been worrying way too much recently by the relief she showed as they made their way to the sofa, and she was slightly clingy. Jane made sure she kept a close hold on her.  
"Hey, it's over now. Relax, de-stress… and please tell me Lee made it?" Jane allowed her to take her time, and ran her hand up and down Maura's arm.  
"He made it. He'll be fine. Surprisingly lucky considering what… never mind."  
"No, what?"

Her face was tired, her whole body was tired. Jane looked like she'd not slept in two days, which she probably hadn't, and the stress had got to her. Maura knew she wouldn't admit it, of course she wouldn't, Jane was… Jane and the last thing she'd do right now was say anything that might cause Maura to worry. Trouble was, that often caused her to bottle thing up. Maura didn't want to give her anything more to stress her, she didn't want to make her talk about all this, but she needed to know what was going on here.  
"From the medical evidence I was… I was able to conclude that he had severe contusions caused by several impacts to the body and… Jane what happened?" She pulled back at that, standing up. Maura looked up at her and realised Jane had stopped looking at her. Her posture suggested she was ashamed… had it been that bad?  
"I had no choice. Made me lure that guy in… was my fault he got hurt Maura. And I can't tell anyone… he's really going to be okay? Why do I always manage to mess someone else's life up when I'm working?" Maura stood up, and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder softly. She knew this wasn't just about Lee, and she knew Jane was ignoring something important.  
"You just caught 3 murderers Jane. You had to do that okay? And Lee really will be okay; they said he'll be out of hospital in a few days. It might've looked bad at first but that was just first impressions. They're very rarely right you know? In fact a study recently showed that…" Jane looked at her finally, Maura knew that face. "Sorry, wrong time. You don't always mess other people's lives up. And if you're talking about me? Yes you made a mistake, but look where we've got to now. I'm over that, I have you… and I want you here, with me, being you. Because you are strong and brave and you will do anything to catch the bad guys. So you don't need to stress yourself over this. In fact you need congratulating for being so fearless." At that, they both sat back down. Maura hugged Jane softly, whispering to her to stop thinking about it, and telling her that she loved her and forgave her for everything.

After about half an hour, Jane finally pulled back.  
"Damn I hate it when you're right sometimes…" she spoke. Maura chuckled softly and kissed her. "I'm really tired, any chance we could… retire to the bedroom?" Jane asked, returning the kiss she had just been given. Maura nodded, standing up and taking her hand. "Not that I plan to sleep… just yet?" Another nod, and they walked off to the bedroom.

Unaware of prying eyes.

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review. **

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. **

**I give you full permission to dislike me for taking so long to update, but I'm in the middle of my exams and they're pretty important so I've been revising really hard. That's still the case for the next week and a half but I've taken a couple of hours out to write this for you.**

**I hope you like it, it's taken me a while to work out where I was going to take this but I think I have an idea now, however always open to suggestions.**

**Thank you to afret2010, cesdra (I've changed the rating down one) and Cagney (I hope I've adapted to your feedback? Let me know)**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

_You won't change a thing._

It's a strange world we live in. A world where people assume things, but assumptions can often lead you to a dangerous place. And here you are Jane Rizzoli, in your dangerous place. What's even better is how you've allowed someone else in to your dangerous place too.

Doctor Maura Isles, chief medical examiner. I'm impressed I have to say, I had a feeling your heart wasn't fully in it with me and now I can see why – you're screwing another woman. I can't really complain, it wasn't exactly a relationship we had, just something so you could catch me I suppose. Except you couldn't catch me could you? You had nothing to arrest me for which just leaves me free to run around. I bet that kills you right? All those things I had you do, and you just took it! You've been the easiest to manipulate and now I can see why.

But you let your pride overtake you a bit didn't you detective? You got to the point where you would do anything to get my guys for one little murder and now, now you've done something bad too. How does that make you feel? I'm sure you'll pass it off as part of the job, at least to your friends and colleagues, but deep down I can see you're a person who cares for people and therefore this will make you feel guilty for a long time Rizzoli.

You really thought I was going to listen to you? Thought I'd stay away that easily? Of course not. But don't worry Jane; I'm not going to appear just yet. I'll stay at the side lines; learn a bit more about you. This time I'm going to play it your way, give you a taste of your own medicine and see how you like it. Of course I can't let you see me, you know who I am now, but you underestimate me Jane.

This will be fun.

_**breakbreakbreak**_

Jane watched Maura sleeping soundly and went to place a hand on her cheek, but changed her mind and just pulled the hair back from Maura's face, not wanting to wake her.

"You're beautiful Maura, you know that?" she whispered, watching the chest of her girlfriend rise and fall.  
"You're amazing, and I've let you down. I don't know why I did it, why I accepted it. I wanted the arrest and I wouldn't stop until I got it, and that meant doing some really stupid things, things I'll never forget. I can't forgive myself now, I have been so incredibly stupid and I'm sorry…" she stopped when Maura's eyes flicked open.

Maura had heard everything Jane had said, and she'd kept her eyes shut just a little bit to work out quite how bad this was. Jane was taking it hard, like she'd never done before.  
"Jane you have to let this go… it's over now. You were just being you, getting it the way you get it. Sometimes these things aren't too… ethical, but they're not going to hold it against you sweetheart. You'll be back to work, normal Jane doing… fairly normal things. And you'll be here, with me, and we will be so happy."

Jane nodded, she was too tired to reply right now and Maura was probably right. She was usually right, and secretly Jane loved that – not that she would ever fully admit that. She would still feel guilty, she didn't know for how long, but it might just be something she would have to live with. It was over now, and she needed to move on.

"What time is it?" Maura asked, realising that Jane needed the topic changing. She didn't get an answer though, as both their phones rang.

"I don't think it matters." Jane grinned slightly, picking up her phone off the table and answering.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

_Just because you find that life's not fair…_

Jane finally made her way to the autopsy room after having spent hours being questioned by Frost and Korsak over the whole undercover thing. Quite honestly she wished she had never had the idea now, but she'd told them everything and they agreed she was fine. With each other anyway, Jane still blamed herself but she would keep that one quiet.

Not only had she come down here for some quiet, but she had come down here to see Maura, as always, as predicted.

"Thought you'd be quicker than that. An hour and forty seven minutes since we got back from the scene, almost a record." Maura told her. She was already part way through the autopsy and was studying the stomach contents as she spoke. Jane chuckled, still struggling to understand how Maura could talk so casually whilst staring at digested food.

"Got hassled, sorry. At least that talk is out of the way and I can get on with my job now." Jane walked over, checking out what was going on.  
"So where we at?" Jane asked, suddenly realising that Maura looked beautiful even in scrubs. Of course she'd noticed it before, but not quite in the same way – she'd tried to ignore that way before.

"We're at," Maura began, clearly not pleased with the phrasing of the question, "the stomach. Nothing too abnormal, she had a steak last night… but as I said earlier, been dead around 8 hours. Cause of death is definitely the gunshot wound, and the bullet matches the gun that Frost found earlier. We found a couple of prints, they're being run now. I'll let you know when the results come in from that."

Jane allowed Maura to tell her everything, knowing that interruptions are generally not acceptable at this stage. This seemed a fairly open and shut case, though if the gun had been discarded it seemed unlikely there would be matching prints on it, but at least they had something. "I'll go fill the guys in. See you later yeh?" Jane smiled, leaving the room to head back upstairs.

**Breakbreakbreak**

Maura ran upstairs. She couldn't believe what they had just found, she couldn't understand it, and yet she had no explanation. Forensic evidence doesn't lie, it doesn't waver… but if this wasn't lying then she didn't know what to do.

"Korsak!" She almost shouted when she reached their floor. She hadn't waited for the lift, she was too impatient. "This can't be right, it can't." She couldn't decide whether she wanted to break down or be angry, this was hard. She handed the results to him, looking round and seeing Jane must have gone to the loo, thankful for her not being here right now.

"Frost, do we know where Jane was 8 hours ago?" Maura looked up as Korsak spoke. Frost shook his head and Maura thought back. 8 hours ago would have been 4 in the morning. She fell asleep shortly after midnight and woke up just before 6. She didn't know where Jane was at 4 this morning, and she couldn't lie…. Sometimes she could hate science.

"Why do you ask?" Frost answered, standing up from his desk.

"Because the prints on that gun are hers. Most definitely hers…" The men exchanged glances but Maura couldn't share in this.

She left when they weren't looking, going back to the comfort of her office to try and work this out in her head.

**breakbreakbreak**

Detective Jane Rizzoli. One of Boston's finest cops. Not for much longer my friend, this is the finest cop's downfall. Welcome to my world Jane.

Good luck.

**Ohhhh yes. I did it. After much deliberation over how I would take this, I took it this way! We'll see where this goes now. **

**I appreciate all feedback I get, both positive and constructive criticism as well as any ideas you may have. I really enjoy writing, I know I'm not perfect but I do my best for you guys!**

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**

**P.S. How good was episode 2 of the latest season? :) Won't say anymore – I'm not a big fan of spoilers myself for those who may not have watched yet. But WOW I loved it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! I'm so awful at updating, so sorry! However my exams are over now – completely finished! This should give me more writing time I hope so I will be as good as I can be… **

**Thank you to heatwave 16, CR00, mymariska and afret2010 for reviewing. **

**Not convinced this is my best writing… I apologise, but hopefully it gets the message across!**

**And as usual, I own nothing.**

_It doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it…_

"Why are you even doing this, you know I would never!" Jane spoke out in frustration as she was lead to be interrogated.  
"Clearly this is me being framed. Come on Korsak think about it! I've touched more than one gun in my life…"

"Until we have proof of that, we have to ask the questions! Come on Jane, just sit down and we can get this out of the way." Frost tried to keep his cool, quite honestly he was a little scared of having to interrogate Jane Rizzoli.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Maura just couldn't face Jane. She hid down in her office, studying the results over and over again as if something was going to jump out at her and prove the evidence wrong. Sadly, this didn't happen. The results were 100% clear – Jane's fingerprints were on the gun. But something didn't add up for Maura – this was Jane Rizzoli. She would never do this. She felt guilty about being forced in to tricking a guy who then got beaten up, how would she act so cool about a murder?

Eventually Maura gave up waiting. She went to the elevator and pressed the up button. When she was inside she hovered over the button to take her up to homicide, and eventually pressed it. She needed to know Jane's explanation.

After a few minutes she was stood on the opposite side of the one way glass, watching Jane being questioned by Frost. Goodness knows how difficult it must be for all of them in there, once again Maura did not envy the detectives.

"I swear. I have absolutely no idea what is going on here!"

Jane looked stressed. Well anyone would in her situation of course, but it still unsettled Maura. It wasn't like her to look so upset, and right now she just looked like she needed someone by her side… if only she could be that someone right now. Instead she was stood behind the glass, almost hiding from her and hoping there would be some kind of reason for all this.

_If you always take it on the chin and wear it…_

As soon as Frost placed the picture of the gun in front of her Jane realised the truth. She'd just spent 15 minutes denying all knowledge but now she knew. Internally sighing, she realised how bad this was going to look. She had held this gun, she had shot this gun, and the only person who had been with her at the time was Jackson, who was never going to back her up considering she'd just put away some of his gang. She had no alibi, she'd even missed this out when telling everyone what had happened… great.

"Yes." Was all she said at first. Her mind still trying to think this over. They had to believe her, they knew her, they were friends, partners…

"Yes? What does yes mean Jane?" Frost could be incredibly ignorant at times.

"Yes! I have held this! Yes! I have shot this! That's what you asked is it not? But no. I did not kill anybody. It was… it was with Jackson. He 'taught' me to shoot with it. Obviously he's now using it against me, that's pretty obvious isn't it?"  
Korsak and Frost didn't say anything. Jane looked at each of them alternately, almost pleading with her eyes for them to see what was going on.

"It's a plausible explanation. But not one we have any evidence for. We'll have to speak to him."  
She made her sigh audible this time. As if he was going to just admit to this.  
"Until then, we need to work out what to do with you Jane."

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Frost stayed with Jane while Korsak left the room. Maura could assume he was off to get an opinion on what to do with her. Realistically, she knew if it was anything else they'd be held straight away. Instead she just had to hope that they would be lenient and allow Jane to stay out – innocent until proven guilty right? She allowed herself to pace the room, unable to watch the awkward gaze between the two detectives sat in the adjacent room.

It all made sense now; she could quite easily believe Jane's reasoning. There may have been no scientific evidence to say she was right, but Maura knew. She could see it in her eyes, the desperation for them to believe what she was saying. She could hardly believe their ignorance herself, but they had to go with what they have.

Jane was looking down when Korsak returned, almost as if expecting the worst. Maura willed her not to give up, to be strong as she listened to the verdict.

"Hand in your badge and gun. You're suspended. For now you're free to go, but don't leave the area and report in each day. Be glad we're not holding you."

Korsak didn't stay, and Maura followed him out of the rooms to talk to him.

"Detective Korsak…" Maura caught up to him, making sure they were out of earshot of Jane. "You don't really believe she would lie about this do you? It all makes sense…"

"You know more than anyone that we can't just take her word for it. Until we have evidence otherwise, at the moment it's not looking good. Just be glad I made the innocent until proven guilty case for her, otherwise she'd be in lock up right now."

Maura watched as he walked away. She couldn't believe how he and Frost were acting, almost as if they didn't believe Jane.

When she turned around, Jane was being let out of the room, Frost following. She didn't have to say anything to make Frost continue down, leaving Jane and Maura together.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I believe you, I know you would never do this. I…" Jane shook her head, causing Maura to stop talking.

"Not your fault. You just report the facts. It's not you that thinks I would do this…" Maura noticed the gaze of her girlfriend move down the corridor. "It's them."

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Jane kicked the wall as they got home, before collapsing on the sofa.

"This is not fair! How can they think I would do that?" she ranted.  
Maura had just been listening to her all the way home, and Jane was grateful – she needed this out of her system. Now her girlfriend joined her on the sofa, taking both of her hands in hers.

"They have to follow protocol. It can't be easy for them either sweetheart, you know how they have to treat this one. Whatever happens, I believe you and I know they will find a way out of this. You have to try not to think too much about it. Let's just relax…"

Maura was right. Maura was usually right, so it wasn't much of a surprise. Jane let her guide her to a lying position, head on the doctor's lap and fingers interlocking. The TV was flicked on and Maura used her spare hand to play with Jane's hair gently. This made her smile; as much as she used to complain about this it was surprisingly relaxing for the both of them.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

That evening was spent just lying together, Maura doing her best to calm Jane down. They went to bed that night, both very tired and allowing themselves just to relax in to each other. Maura watched Jane fall asleep after what had been a very tiring day. She couldn't help but worry how Jane would take the next few days, especially as she would still have to go in to work.

Eventually Maura shut her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep once she was convinced Jane was okay. The next few days were going to be tough, really tough, and she knew it would test them both to the max.

**Pretty poor ending to this chapter. I know. Really sorry about that… hope you'll stick with me though! **

**Let me know what you think, and I'll be writing as much as I can in the next few weeks. **

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thought I would make up for the lack of updates by writing a bit more tonight! Had this chapter planned in my head for a little while I just had to get here to write it. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to afret2010 for reviewing on the last chapter**

**Still owning nothing.**

_You might as well be saying, you think that it's okay…_

Frost stood beside Korsak. Jane spotted them as soon as she and Maura walked in. It made sense for her to report in this morning before heading off to do… not very much. They looked very solemn, almost nervous she'd say, though she'd no idea why. They stopped in front of them as it seemed they had something to say.

"We might have been a little hasty…"

"You think?" Jane spoke. Maura nudged her slightly, okay maybe they were trying to be nice... And they both looked shattered.  
"Have you been up all night or something?" Jane asked, almost being slightly confused.

"We wanted to see what we could find. I guess the shock of it all made us a little hasty in reacting to all this and..." Korsak was rambling again.

"And? What did you find Korsak?" Jane looked from him to Frost.

"Nothing. That's the thing... It occurred to us that it's quite unlikely... We know you too well to assume you would be so stupid. Besides, you're a cop, you'd know how to clean up at least."

Maura perked up from behind her "I knew you'd work it out."

"Well your email I'd have something to do with that." Frost added.

Jane looked round to Maura with a quizzical eye. She glared at Frost.

"Secret... Email..." Frost said, moving slightly back away from Maura. "Sorry. But it did bing us to our senses." he saved himself slightly.

"Either way, we're going to get you out of this whatever it takes Jane." Korsak finished them off.

Jane nodded a thank you before letting them head back upstairs. Then she turned to face Maura who didn't need asking to work out the question.

"Last night on my phone. You probably assumed I was checking things or browsing. I needed to make them realise who it was they were dealing with that was all..." Jane nodded again, not entirely sure whether to be annoyed or thankful. She settled for thankful.

"Well you might have just changed their pathway of thinking... which might just help me out of this." Jane smiled and hugged her quickly. She knew if they wanted her out of it, she would get out of it.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Maura was somewhat relieved that Jane hadn't bitten her head off for sending that email. She couldn't not when she saw how badly this had affected Jane last night. She knew if she could get Korsak and Frost on side then this would suddenly become a lot more about finding evidence to prove that Jane wasn't the culprit. She also knew that deep down neither man wanted Jane to have done it, so it wouldn't take much to persuade them - which indeed it hadn't.

"Go home now, relax. But try to think of anything that might help us get you back okay? I'll miss you today. Meet me for lunch?" Jane smiled and nodded.

"See you at lunch. I'll keep thinking." Jane left the building as Maura went through security and down to the morgue.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

The morning was long for the two detectives and the doctor. Maura was going over and over the evidence. When she eventually met Jane for lunch there wasn't too much to tell her, but Jane didn't really ask.

"Come on. You need to see something." Jane smiled as Maura walked over to her. This could only mean one thing - Jane had been up to something while Maura was working.

"What do I need to see exactly? Is it something to do with the case or...?" Jane stopped Maura before she could finish the question.

"Nope. This is lunchtime. You need a break. As much as I want out of this mess I don't want you getting too stressed. Now come on!" Jane grinned and pulled Maura out to the car.

They drove a little while, reaching a wooded area Maura was fairly certain she had never been to. Jane parked up in a little, hidden parking area and stepped out of the car, running round to open the door for Maura who, by now, was incredibly confused. She looked up to Jane, opening her mouth to ask a question but stopped when the taller woman shook her head.

Maura found herself led down a path for a short while, before they came out at a small, secluded green area where Frankie was sat with a blanket and a picnic laid out.

"Thanks Frankie. Owe you one." Jane patted him thankfully on the shoulder and Frankie left. Maura, meanwhile, stood absolutely amazed at this little place.

"When did you find this place…?" Maura asked, still looking around. Jane smiled at her and sat her down.

"A long time ago someone brought me here… I've never been back since. I was saving it for someone special."

Maura turned to face Jane as she sat down beside her. "Thank you…" Maura started, but Jane kissed her to stop her, startling Maura who slowly returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, Jane pointed towards the food.

"Enjoy. I've got to have you back on time though." Maura chuckled slightly at Jane's words, and they ate.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Time flew by as the two women ate, laughed and lay down watching the clouds together. Jane never explained why she had done this, nor did she really have a reason, she just wanted to be a proper girlfriend. When her phone reminded her it was time to leave, the temptation to ignore it was almost overpowering, but she knew she needed Maura back at work.

"I hate leaving you at the best of times…" she turned on her side, touching her forehead with the doctor's. "Try not to be too late? You'll only get overtired…" her concern for Maura didn't seem to go unnoticed as her hands were taken.

"Jane I'll be fine. I just want you out of this okay? I won't be too late; I wouldn't want to miss seeing you now would I?" Jane knew she was right, and as they packed up and headed to the car, both women were wishing the same thing – something needed to come out soon.

Once Maura had been dropped back at work, Jane headed back to Maura's. She'd pretty much moved in there now. Jo Friday was always there and she always slept there, and now she was just heading there as if it was home – not much of a surprise to anybody really.

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, she sat down on the sofa, switching the TV on and sitting back. Her mind drifted back, trying to think of anything that might get her back to work. _Think Jane… just think. _

_And that's not right_

Maura couldn't help but smile as she got back to work; it had been the best lunchtime… probably ever. But right now she had to focus, whilst smiling of course. She decided to turn her attentions back to the body, trying to work out if there was anything she could have missed.

Her mind ran over all the options, and she worked her way from top to toe, checking for missed marks or abrasions. She couldn't see anything she hadn't already noted down, and yet it still felt like there was something she couldn't see. It was difficult to judge how much of that was down to this being about Jane now, but Maura knew she didn't work off guesses – there must be something here.

She spent a good 3 hours after lunch looking from the body, matching evidence and going back again. Frost and Korsak had taken turns to come down and fill her in on how they were getting on (and Maura was fairly certain they were checking up on her too.) She sat down eventually, sighing and staring up at the ceiling as if it would give her the answers. Weirdly, it did give her an idea.

Maura stood up, half walking, half jogging back over to the body. She lifted up the fringe and looked at the stitches she had merely glanced over previously.  
"How did I miss this?"  
Grabbing a swab, she ran it over the stitched cut. That might have been a long shot, but the whole thing certainly wasn't. Sending it through to her lab, she grabbed her camera and took a photo, before heading upstairs to find Korsak and Frost.

Maybe, just maybe this would help them…

**So yes, they were never going to stay not believing Jane for long. Let's face it, they all love her too much. **

**Think we might be coming to a close on this. Not sure exactly how many chapters are left, but we're getting there with all I had planned, and we don't want the story outstaying its welcome now do we? **

**Let me know what you think! Tomorrow I've been instructed to tidy my room (or else!) and Wednesday I'm working, but I will try to write if I can! **

**Thank you for reading. Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey again,**

**So after that last chapter I had a review from CR00, (who has been ever so lovely to me so far) and this gave me an idea. I've slightly diverted from the original route and taken this somewhere new, and I kind of like it :)**

**I know it might not be in all people's favour to go this direction, but it should bring Rizzles as well as some angst and other drama. Stick with me; I'm trying to be as accurate as I can here honest! Hope you enjoy. **

**Still owning nothing really…**

_And if it's not right…_

Maura arrived home with a smile on her face, allowing Jane to work out she was coming with good news. She was just finishing dinner as the doctor came in and wandered over to her, kissing her gently.

"So what's that grin for?" Jane questioned, smiling and turning back to check the food was okay. Maura produced a photo from her bag. Jane looked at it, before looking up to Maura for an explanation.

"She had stitches on her forehead a few days ago. They would have been due out tomorrow. Anyway, look – one of them has been damaged and there's a slight bruise. It's likely that something has hit her. I've run a swab for DNA, waiting on the results now. Of course we're not guaranteed DNA, but it's worth a shot…" Jane noticed Maura slow down and realised it was due to the change in her facial expression.

"You're almost guessing Maura! For me... I'm honoured." Jane smiled, kissing Maura softly. "Thank you Maur, really. You're really trying for me."

Turning back to the cooking, she allowed herself to smile completely for the first time since this had all started, realising just how much she had with Maura.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Maura put her bags down, tidying up slightly after Jane – it was a usual affair, she didn't really mind. As she finished up, and Jane called to tell her it was nearly dinner time, she heard her phone go where she'd placed it on the table.

"Ah! It's the results I asked for..." she told Jane before she'd read them properly. Scrolling down the message she couldn't say anymore. Double and triple checking she had read this correctly, Maura knew she had to go back to BPD. This had to be wrong. Grabbing her keys and her bag, she left without a word.

…..

She ran to her lab, not speaking to anyone until she got there. When she arrived she pretty much threw everyone else out so she could check the results herself. Running them through again, she realised this was no mistake. Maura stopped, sighing and realising she would have to pass these results on.

Goodness knows how everyone else would take these; she still refused to believe it. This in itself scared her, she had always stood by the evidence, but when it put her against Jane she faced an incredibly dilemma.

It seemed an incredibly slow journey upstairs, the elevator took forever. Maura thought this over- she knew that time didn't really go slower at any point, nor did it 'fly' as people would often state. It was simply that she wanted to get this over and done with, because the sooner they knew, the sooner she could get back to proving the results wrong.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

"Answer the phone Maura!" Jane sighed as it rang out for the third time. It wasn't like Maura just to walk out, especially without finishing a sentence. What did the results say, and why hadn't she told her?

Sipping at her beer, Jane stared out the window and debated going after her, but she knew it would be pointless. She'd turned off the cooker when Maura left, and given up with dinner – to be honest she was more worried than hungry right now. Usually if Maura wasn't talking to her it meant whatever it was would either upset her, or make her angry which just made Jane even more confused – what was going on? And where had Maura gone?

Realistically she knew the answer to the second question, and could hunch a guess at the first. But she didn't want to be right; if she was right then she was pretty screwed right now. Her mind turned to her Ma all of a sudden as she heard movement in the guest house. Jane was slightly surprised she'd not seen her yet that evening, but it occurred to her how this would affect her.

Of course she would try to hide it from her, but given that she worked in the coffee shop, it wasn't going to take long for the word to get around. She was slightly surprised that Angela wasn't in the room right now giving her a lecture on all this… or maybe she would just be here to comfort Jane. Either way, it appeared she was yet to know.

Once Maura had been gone an hour or so, Jane gave up waiting for her. She was still anxious, wanting to know what was going on, but phones weren't being answered and no one would allow her inside BPD so for now she was stuck with beer and the sports channel. On any other night that would be lovely, but now she was just waiting for the news she was dreading.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

"I'm sorry Dr Isles but you know this means we have to take this further. Jane's DNA is on the victim, as well as her fingerprints on the gun." Frost didn't look up at Maura, which she was almost grateful for.

She was angry, really angry. As soon as the two male detectives saw the DNA results they seemed to jump straight back to conclusions. Maura could tell that they both still struggled to accept the results, like she did. But unlike her reaction, they were now considering the idea that Jane could have done this. Admittedly it was better than when they were pretty much saying she had done it, but she still struggled to accept how they were taking this.

"How can you not see this could be a set up?" Maura began, trying not to get too angry in her response, but wanting to sound firm. She noticed Korsak move slightly in his chair, looking back down. Over recent years she'd come to learn from many people that this often meant they were hiding something.  
"Detective Korsak?"

Maura looked from him back to Frost, who was still looking at the floor. Sighing, she turned back to Vince and gave him a stern glare.  
"We…" he began. Now Frost looked up, and Maura saw him giving Korsak a look she'd definitely seen before. It was their way of telling each other to shut up.

"No, continue Vince. You're not telling me something and I have a right to know." She knew in the right situation she could be quite intimidating to these two men and that was enough to get this out of them.

"We had a witness brought to us about half an hour ago. He described a woman entering the house before hearing the shots. His description pretty much matched Jane to the letter… and before you ask, we checked him out. He doesn't have any noticeable links to the gang and seems pretty genuine, just a guy coming home from a work conference overnight…"

Maura listened; she listened and just shook her head in disbelief. There had to be something going on here, why couldn't they see that? She turned and began to walk towards the elevator. Before she left, Maura turned around to look back at them.

"Don't let her go down for this. I know she didn't do it." She turned, heading out, but was stopped by Korsak's voice responding.

"We're bringing her back in tomorrow. It would be easier if you could bring her…" Maura kept walking, but his words echoed in her mind as she went to go back home. She would have to tell Jane what was happening and then ask her to come back in? What would they even do?

All of a sudden she found herself in the middle of her worst nightmare. Jane, her detective hero all of a sudden had a building pile of evidence against her in a homicide enquiry. She didn't believe any of it, she was denying all of her beliefs for her, and she didn't mind. Yet she was going to have to be the one to break all this to Jane, and she was going to have to stick with the investigation which was pulling in the evidence that lead to this moment.

Driving home, Maura tried to play through in her head how she was going to explain this to Jane. Tears fell gently down her cheeks as she realised how much this would hurt the woman she loved and how scared she knew Jane would be, even if she wouldn't show it. This was going to be hard.

**Please review; let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome as well as good things.**

**Next chapter may well get even darker… I don't know, I've not written it yet. I know the rough idea of there this is going, but it all depends where the magic takes me…**

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


	20. Chapter 20

**So far so good on this updating lark! Tomorrow is fairly busy so we will have to see. But anyway…**

**Brilliant response to the last chapter! CR00, CCJLFAN1, an anonymous comment which was also lovely and afret2010. Thank you all for your reviews!**

**So, as it goes I hope this chapter is a bit more Jane-like. This was my vague idea which I had – confirmed by afret2010 and then written. **

**Enjoy! I still own nothing.**

_You have to put it right…_

"Jane?"

Maura realised something was up when the lounge was still fairly tidy. There was no sign of her in the bedroom either, nor was she answering when she called. Panic flew over Maura as she ran around the rest of the house, knowing it was unlikely she would be anywhere else.

When she knew for certain Jane wasn't in, she debated going to the guest house to see if she was with Angela, but the chances of that being the case were so minimal against the questions she would have to answer from Jane's mother, that she went straight for the cell phone.

"Come on Jane, answer the phone…" Maura started to say, before hearing the vibrations coming from the bedroom – she'd left her phone at home. What was she doing? There wasn't even a note to say where she'd gone. Maura paced the kitchen trying to think of anywhere she could have gone.

She started walking around slowly, looking for possible clues as to what Jane had been up to. Noticing the laptop, she opened it to see what was on the screen.

"Oh no Jane what have you done…?"

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

She didn't take the car, that would be too obvious. So as Jane walked through the streets of Boston she kept her head low, thinking over exactly where she was taking this.

She was mad, really mad. It was a bit dangerous to be mad at a guy like Jackson, but frankly Jane didn't care too much about that – she wanted this over. It wasn't hard for her to work out he had done this – the gun was obvious, the other DNA not so much. However she still knew this was his work, or at least some of his minions carrying out instructions to get back at her.

From the moment this began, Jane regretted giving away who she was in front of them. Admittedly, they seemed determined enough to find out by themselves if they wanted so I t would have only held them off a little longer, but maybe long enough for things to be a bit different.

Now she was on her way to tell him how this was going to end. Somehow, she was going to get a confession out of him and then all this could be finished. She knew this was wrong, she knew she had no permission to do this, but when was she ever one to wait for permission? Right now she would get herself out of this, because it wasn't looking like anyone else was going to.

Her anger rose as she walked up to the warehouse. The lights were on, very noticeable in the darkness of the area and that meant some of them were still about. She took her time to walk inside, hoping not to be noticed straight away – that she achieved.

Standing still for a few moments, Jane looked around, trying to stop Jackson in amongst the few gang members left for that evening. Eventually she saw him in the close corner talking with someone she didn't actually recognise – replacing the lost ones already? Jane didn't wait. She walked right over to him, determined as ever she strode over. He stood up when he noticed her, a smirk crossing his face – theory confirmed.

"Back already are we Jane…" he accented her name which just added to her fury.

"Beat the crap Jackson. Why are you doing this? What exactly is the point?" To be honest she knew the answer to that, but for some reason she could do with hearing it from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just getting ready to move thanks to your interfering. Quite frankly, I couldn't care less what you're up to now." Jane had to fight back from going for him, she had to try harder.

"You know what I'm on about. Framing a homicide cop for a murder, it's just stupid!" She noticed him grin slightly, but nothing more.

"Well I certainly admire whoever is doing that. Impressive I must say! I assume it's you being framed? Well that's just karma isn't it?"

She grabbed his arm, pulling it round and holding him in place.  
"Admit what you're doing Jackson. You've got me, you've got me bad. So you can take that for your enjoyment and let me get on with my life and then I will yours."

"First of all, I find it unlikely you'll keep out of my life given your job. And secondly, I still have no idea why you're asking me this."

Now she was mad. Jane pulled on his arm again, noticing him wince slightly in pain. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a shout from the entrance to the warehouse.

"Jane! Let go of him now!" Korsak was running over to her. Had he still not gone home? She noticed Frankie following him and shook her head; she did not need him knowing this. Of course it was inevitable, but still.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away, and the cuffs slapped on. She turned around to look at Korsak and Frankie, shaking her head.  
"It's not me you should be arresting! It's him!"

They ignored her comment for the moment, half pulling, half guiding her outside. Once they reached outside Jane spotted Maura standing beside her car. She'd been… no, she was crying. Immediately Jane changed her tune and wriggled out of Frankie's grasp, running over to Maura.

"I'm sorry Maur… I know I shouldn't have come here. But you must know what's going on here? I would never…" Jane was stopped as Maura put her arms round her. Jane really wanted to return the move, but the cuffs made it quite difficult. Instead she kissed Maura's head gently.  
"It will be okay…"

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm so sorry. I didn't want them to do this; I didn't know they would… I didn't know they had a witness. They described you Jane! I don't understand it. Whoever is doing this is clever, they're planting DNA in all the right places… but I'm going to find their mistake okay? I'll get you out of this even if no one else will. Just trust me, and I'll come and see you tomorrow. I wish I could stop this, but I can't… I…" Jane kissed her head again, suddenly understanding why Maura was so upset.

This wasn't her fault, far from it. Maura was just doing her job, if she did anything less then she would be in trouble as well. Jane comforted her the best she could, for now she was going to have to accept this, and wait until tomorrow when she could fight her corner.

No sooner had she arrived, she was being taken back over to the car. Turning back, she gave Maura a look to tell her she'd be okay. She was Jane Rizzoli, and she would never give up without a fight.

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Maura went home alone that night. She left the laptop open and stared at the desktop picture of her and Jane on a day out a while ago. She never did change the picture, even when they weren't talking, for some reason something stopped her. And now she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to eat, she just wanted Jane home.

It was a long night. The sun rose, and Maura allowed herself to move from the sofa. She'd drifted a couple of times, but not really slept so she showered to wake herself up. When she was ready, she made her way to work. It might have been early, but she didn't really care – no longer could she sit at home waiting, she needed to get moving.

She needed to find that mistake.

**Right then my lovely readers, feel free to leave some more lovely comments, or give me a bit of constructive criticism, it's all there for a reason.**

**Appreciate all your continued support :)**

**Love to you all**

**Steph x x **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys,**

**Had a few problems writing this chapter if we're honest, but a small bit of inspiration and my beta reader back from Spain and we're back with chapter 21!**

**This chapter is a bit of an insert, just Jane's thoughts on the current situation and we'll be back in action next chapter.**

**Thanks for review from CCJLFAN1, CR00 and 2 anonymous for chapter 20, I love the support I am getting!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Still own nothing.**

_But nobody else is going to put it right for me,_

Jane ran her fingers through her hair and leant back. She recoiled off the cold, grey wall forgetting how awful these places were. Rarely did she come down here as it was, and now she was sat in one waiting for the night to pass and for this nightmare to be over. She'd had many nightmares in the past. Living nightmares, some people consider them an overreaction, but hers were never.

First there was Hoyt, he was gone now but somehow he still invaded her life. The chills, the painful moments in her life, the times where she was scared… scared more than she had ever been scared in her life. When he had her against that floor, when he placed those scalpels in her hands... When he found her the second time, when she saw him appear from the body bag and stopped breathing for what seemed like eternity she felt those feelings flood back in their entirety. And when he had her down in the hospital, when he was slicing her neck once more, when he moved over to Maura and tried to hurt her… that. That was the moment she hated him most. And since then, although she didn't tell anyone, that scene still played in her dreams if Maura wasn't around her. They were the worst kind of nightmares, the ones that felt real. When she could feel the cool metal of the scalpel, and the sharp pain she felt; but worst of all she could feel that surge of anger that flew through her and gave her the strength to save Maura, but sometimes the nightmares didn't end that way.

Then there was that day… the day from hell. The day when she nearly lost everything around her, because she hadn't seen the obvious. Marino had been with her the whole time, and he could have killed two of the most precious people she had. Then she did something stupid, not brave, not courageous as everyone else said – it was stupid. Whenever this nightmare occurred, it did not play out the same way as things had that day. Instead she felt that bullet go through her, and she saw Maura run down the steps. She felt Marino fall behind her and she beside him. Maura would always walk over, always see her, touch her, and then cry. She would cry inconsolably and then she would leave, because she saw the truth.

And finally there was Doyle. Shooting him had been the biggest mistake of her life, yes it was right in the situation and yes Maura had forgiven her… but it still left her with yet another nightmare to contend with, and yet another nightmare which ended another way. This time it would seem more symbolic, as when she shot Doyle, Maura just seemed to disappear slowly, whilst Jane could hear her voice muttering how much she had let her down.

And maybe nightmare Maura was right, because right now Jane was sat reflecting on all this in a holding cell. She had gone undercover and betrayed Maura in some sense. She had come home and brought this mess with her.

This led Jane to think about what Maura might be doing now. She hoped she was sleeping of course, but this seemed an unlikely answer. She knew her girlfriend well, very well in fact and she knew that if she wanted something done – she would do it. And Maura would always stay up all hours to protect her, or get her out of a situation.

There was that night in her apartment. She was scared, no, terrified, and Maura refused to leave. She even google mouthed about guns to persuade Jane to go to bed. Then she stayed all night, watching and waiting over her… always there like the person she was. Even after that long night she continued to work all day, not leaving Jane until the moment it was over.

Hell, Maura had even risked her job for Jane on more than one occasion. Hoyt once again clambered in to her mind like a bad penny and the time when Maura had 'taken the blood vile for medical investigations'. Or stolen it to check he really did have cancer.

She'd taken a scalpel because of Jane, she'd worked days and nights at a time to help her out of a bad situation, and here they were again – in a bad situation. Jane didn't mean to drag Maura in to these things, she just didn't think. And that was the problem. She wished she had thought, all those times when she had let down her best friend, her girlfriend, her lover. She wondered if Maura ever thought this way, if she had yet realised how awful Jane was to her at time, or if that revelation was still to come.

When morning came, Jane had been through all of this half a dozen times if not more. It haunted her, spinning round and round in her head. The door to the cell opened and breakfast was brought to her. Essentially, she ignored it, along with the questions coming from all those who seemed to have made their way down to see the spectacle of the detective in a cell. The number seemed to grow; even after the door was shut she could hear people coming to ask if it was true. Honestly she didn't care.

A long 12 hours after she had found herself in this place, someone came to escort her upstairs. Jane didn't argue, she didn't give any sarcastic comments, she just stood and followed. This wasn't to say things would change when they were questioning her, but right now she was going to do everything in her power to remove herself from this chaos and to stop Maura from having to do too much.

When they reached homicide floor, Jane knew she would be confronted with familiar faces but she ignored them all, except one. Maura stood at the side of the corridor, obviously having been talking to Korsak and obviously having been up all night.

Jane spoke to her, quickly, quietly before they took her to the interview room.

"Keep safe Maur… I love you."

**There we are :) Hope you liked it, I wanted a slightly different chapter. As I say, back to the action asap.**

**My beta reader may be back from Spain, but she's also staying with me for the week! So I will update as much as I can.**

**As always, I love your review be them constructive criticism, support or ideas and I thank you all so much! **

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Right, I'm back again! **

**It has been pointed out to me that at times this isn't entirely accurate, but I am doing the best I can, honest! However that review (afret2010) also gave me the idea for this chapter! So I do hope that helps :) **

**Anyway, thank you to the lovely anonymous reviews I have also received. I love them all :)**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**Owning nothing. **

_Nobody but me is going to change my story…_

"To cut a long story short, this is a bit of a mess."

He wasn't kidding either. Maura stood on, what was to her, the wrong side of the one way glass as she watched Jane being interrogated. She looked tired, she probably hadn't slept, but that was no surprise given where she had spent the night. Maura herself had never gone home, spending the night in her office reading over files and evidence to look for a small detail that could help them out. Since the DNA incident, she was very aware to look for things that couldn't have been tampered with, but even after 12 hours of looking, she found nothing.

On the other hand, Korsak and Frost were raking it in, and it wasn't looking good. To start with, Maura hadn't even bothered going up there, but when she realised they would soon be bringing Jane back up she took the opportunity and went to see what they had. As she read through Frost's notes in the corridor she realised just how hard this fight was going to be – whoever had framed this had done a seriously good job about it.

Now Maura thought about it more, it seemed more and more likely that this person knew what they were doing. They'd been careful and precise to leave the evidence just where it was needed to make Jane look guilty as out, to the point where they could do nothing but… but conclude that she was the murderer.

As she watched the interrogation continue, she started to think this theory over more. Whoever was doing this knew what they would be looking for when investigating. If it was Jackson, he must surely have had some help, either that or he'd been investigated enough times to know the system. Maura sighed; this was getting more and more difficult by the minute.

Jane was running out of answers, the more evidence they threw at her the more times she told them everything they weren't seeing, and the more times she said that the more evidence they threw at her. Maura watched the most agonising interrogation, she watched Jane run out of options and she watched Frost and Korsak painfully admit they had nothing to suggest this was set up. All 3 of them looked more stressed than she'd ever seen them – they all knew what they really wanted.

Maura tried everything to hold back tears she could feel forming in her eyes. Jane was going to court for something she hadn't done and Maura had nothing she could do about it.

**Breakbreakbreak **

Frost and Korsak came out the room, and Maura followed them.

"You can't just let her go like that…" she almost begged them, running out of ideas now.

"Think we want to? Hell this is awful Dr Isles, and I promise we're not going to let her go down for this. We still believe she was set up, honestly, but orders from above are making things difficult to suggest that outside of our own conversations. Right now, we're trying to find any evidence we can to get her out of this." Frost looked back to Jane.

Korsak nodded, and then joined in. "We can't let her go, if we do then we'll end up off the case and this will never end. The rest of BPD seems to think she did this! All the evidence says she did this, but it's all so precise… it seems too precise…" Maura's face changed at that point, and he seemed to notice it, hence the stopping. "What? You're thinking something? Jane taught us that face…"

Maura nodded, and put her thoughts together before speaking.

"Can you run down all the known associates we have with the gang? I need to know if any of them went to medical school, or anything like that…" Korsak nodded, realising where she was going with this. He ordered Frost to stay with Jane and went off with Maura to check this out.

15 minutes later and they'd been through all of them. Nothing. Maura sighed, thinking through all the possibilities now. It had to be someone helping Jackson, so it must have been someone they didn't know about. Then something occurred to her, something strangely obvious which they had missed.

"Your witness. Run him. He definitely gave you his real name right?" Korsak nodded.

"We ran prints." He clicked a few things and looked up to Maura; at that point she knew he had something.

"He's an ex detective. In NY. Quit for an office job for his family according to this. He'd know everything there is to know… I think we need our witness back."

_**Breakbreakbreak**_

Jane hadn't seen such a big smile on Maura's face as when she ran in to the interrogation room. Looking up, she knew it must be good news and Korsak followed her in, also looking a lot happier than he was before.

"Jane we know who did it! We know who planted it all… we don't technically have proof yet but we will get it okay? You're going to be out. You're…" Jane chuckled slightly, putting a finger to Maura's lips.

"Thank you… all of you." She added, looking to Korsak. "I did wonder for a while, but I knew you wouldn't let me down really… now haven't you got some idiot to go get the real truth from?"

Korsak nodded and left the room. Maura knelt down in front of Jane, leaning her head on her lap. Jane played with her hair softly, knowing how tired she must be by this point.

"This will all be over soon. And then I promise, I promise things will be normal… well, as normal as they can be. But nothing stupid, no more… I'm not putting you in danger again, I'm not letting you down again. We'll be together, always." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head gently, noting that she was nearly asleep and so letting her drift off for a little while.

"Saved my life once again Maur…"

**I think this is running out of shelf life, the story is coming to a close. It's heading where I want it to go and I'm happy with that. Hope you'll all stick with me to the end.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews welcome as always.**

**Love to you all,**

**Steph x x**


End file.
